Let's Pretend
by Baileys
Summary: Society uses age to decide what we can do, when we can do it and how long for. With the one year anniversary of Reid's abduction coming up and a case that blurs some personal lines, two team members deal with age inequality, while Hotch and the rest of the team try and deal with them. *Team as friends/family, no ships/slash, there's also a case in here somewhere*
1. Chapter 1

Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional. ~ Chili Davis

...

Climbing out of his car, greeting the bright pre-spring sunshine head on, David Rossi makes it his personal mission to enter the FBI building with vigor in his step today. This morning, unlike others before it, had so far been good to him. He'd woken up slightly before his alarm, enjoyed a hot coffee in peace and even managed to read the paper. A comfortable regime he'd not be able to indulge in since his return to the BAU. Making the decision to rejoin the Bureau had been one of impulse, little thought given to the simple pleasures he'd be unenviably giving up. It's not like he didn't trust Hotchner to do right by the department without Gideon, but even having full confidence in his own recruit hadn't been enough for him to continue enjoying his well-earned retirement. The team were a profiler down, and he, he had some unfinished business. It almost seemed like the perfect time for all concerned. Almost.

Keeping his resigned thoughts to himself Rossi had just passed through security and was heading towards the elevators when a commotion behind stops him in his tracks. Normally he'd pass through the halls with a sense of aloofness nobody else could even hope to achieve, ignoring any goings on that didn't concern him. Not because he felt his fellow agents were beneath him, but because his very presence often had the halls dropping into silence. Being a bestselling author could be a pretty lonely life sometimes. On this occasion however, it was the by now all-too-familiar strained voice that caused Dave to drop his usual indifference and head over to see what was the matter.

"Problems?"

"I err," The kid blinks up at him, embarrassment in his eyes, "I can't find my badge."

Rossi locks eyes with the security guard before refocusing on Spencer, still rummaging through his book bag. Raking his keen profilers eye over the distressed slim figure he notes the kid's disheveled appearance; hair un-brushed, shirt misbuttoned, tie skewwhiff. Normally he displayed one, maybe two of these daily, but never all three at once. The kid had obviously overslept and gotten ready in a hurry. Possibly a late night, but from the paleness of his already pale skin Dave doubts Reid's gone short on sleep because of a good book. The slight darkness circling his eyes confirms his theory.

Locking eyes with the guard, once again Rossi presents his own badge. "I've got him from here."

The guard nods satisfied, not questioning his authority. With a hand around the kid's shoulder Dave smoothly walks Spencer away, reaching and entering the elevator, button pressed for the sixth floor before the kid even acknowledges what's happened.

"Err," Spencer flicks a nervous glance his way, then back to the grey metal reflective doors, "thanks, I'm, I'm not sure what happened this morning. My badge is always in my bag."

"Jacket pocket." Rossi says simply, like Spencer keeping his gaze forward. In the reflection he can see the kid patting down his pocket's, puzzled frown developing quickly into astonishment when he pulls out his missing credential's.

"How-"

"I know what it's like," Dave turns, looking at the kid's now bowed head, "to have those days where things just aren't going your way, I also know how it feels not to sleep at night."

Silence reins, floor shuddering beneath their feet as the elevator comes a stop. The customary ding signals and the doors part, filling their quiet metal box with energized chatter from the office beyond.

"You ever want to talk about it, you know where I am." Rossi tells him kindly, stepping out into the corridor without waiting for Spencer to answer.

Walking through the double glass doors of the BAU the first thing Dave notices is the total absence of anyone familiar. It seems he and the kid are the first to arrive out of their team, though he'd bet Hotch was around somewhere. Still it makes him sad. There once was a time that he'd know every face on this floor, including admin support. Of course it was a much smaller floor back then. Amazing what a little refurbishment could do. Sure beat the hell out of the bomb shelter they first got stuffed in. Reid slipping passed broke Rossi out of his daydreaming. The kid offered an embarrassed smile, but words where obviously beyond him as he quickly took to his desk and got to work. The little scene at the front gate and their conversation in the elevator no doubt going to play on his mind for a while. Rossi knew well enough not to push, and following his younger colleagues example made his way up the bullpen stairs to his office.

...

As the morning progresses the others file in one by one, Morgan being the last to take his seat at a resounding 9:35am. Come midday all are either out on the job, or moving busily around the office. All except Spencer. He hasn't moved from his desk once, demonstrating his adept use of the oldest coping mechanism in the book. Not like Rossi expects anything different. Even child prodigy's have their off days. Yet he senses this is a little more than that. Since the case in Texas the kid's been on his best be no-bother behaviour. Only Rossi doubts Reid's ever done anything by half in his life and won't limit his good behavior to the basics of not getting himself killed. Whatever Hotch said on the jet home that day to spark such a reaction Rossi doesn't disagree, withholding information from them like he did was incredibly stupid. However, this striving to be the perfect agent is going to bite them all in the ass just as hard if no one calls him on it soon.

Letting out a tired sigh Rossi puts his pen down and sits back from his desk. Unfinished business or not, it doesn't change the fact that he isn't as young as he used to be and is finding it damn hard to keep up with the case load. He'd forgotten how long the days were, how exhausting they could be, how tiredness ached in every fiber of his being once the killer had been caught and the adrenaline worn off. Even on a day like today, doing consults from the comfort of Quantico. Bottom line, despite an increase in budget - Jet, hotel rooms, seemingly endless supplies of reasonable coffee - being back in the job only drilled home just how old and out of shape he's gotten. Yielding to the idea that his return may be a brief affair after all, Rossi's just thinking of ordering lunch when Hotch appears in his doorway, lips pulled tight, eyebrows drawn together, an expression Rossi knows all too well.

"Case?"

Hotch nods, leaving an order to meet in the briefing room in ten.

Something has been going off all morning, other than Reid working diligently at his desk of course. The others down in the bullpen have noticed too. It isn't often Hotch locks himself away in his office excluding all but Garcia and JJ from his plans, but when he does it normally means something big's going down, something the rest of them should be concerned about.

Entering the briefing room first Rossi takes his seat, cringing as his old bones creak simply from the act of sitting. Ignoring his bodies betrayal Dave skims the files already laid out on the round table, only looking up when the rest of the team file in one after another, customary coffee cups and in the kid's case, sugar donut in hand.

"Please tell me that's not your lunch." Rossi eyes the pink and yellow speckled treat with trepidation.

Reid looks back at him, all wide eyed and clueless.

"You expect anything different from pretty boy?" Morgan laughs, thumping Reid's shoulder as he passes.

"Sugar's an important part of any diet." The kid talks around a mouthful of part chewed dough.

"But not in pounds Spence." JJ admonishes, adding a poke to his stomach. "If I ate like you every day I'd need a new wardrobe each week."

"If Rossi ate like you he'd never survive the week." Prentiss laughs, snatching the donut and taking a large bite before handing it back.

Dave communicates his amused displeasure with a lower lidded stare and very mature 'haha', while Reid takes his seat placing the half eaten, half stolen donut as far away from him as possible.

"So where we headed this time?" He asks Aaron, who's chosen that moment to walk in the room.

"Oregon," he answers without missing a beat, or losing his frown.

JJ stands, taking her place at the front of the room flipping quickly through the images on screen, describing each one. "Students Rebecca Mills and Daniel Oliver where missing for three days before their bodies turned up on the grounds of their secluded and well-guarded boarding school."

Rossi looks own at his own file, finding the photo of the pair lying side by side in the long grass.

"Not so well guarded if their students are dying." Morgan reads his mind.

"Both are fully clothed." Reid observes.

"And no evidence of sexual assault." JJ confirms to the group. "Each received only one noticeable injury, a fatal stab wound to the chest." She zooms in on the image.

"There's never a lot of blood at the scene, and no other sign of restraint or torture on the bodies." Hotch's concentrated gaze stares down each of them in turn, awaiting ideas.

Rossi doesn't know if it's the long days or abundance of late nights, or the fact that the majority of their cases lately have been centered around kids and high schools, but Aaron looks desperate, like he might actually lose it if another kid earns a place on their screen.

"Are we even sure this is serial?" If there's even a chance it could be solved from the comfort of Quantico Rossi was all for it. Thinking of Spencer in the elevator this morning and looking at Aaron now he finds himself almost praying for teen suicide pact.

"Suicide pact?" Morgan throws in. Again, practicing his telepathic abilities. Rossi's going to have to watch him. "Stabbings are usually personal."

"The M.E ruled that out." JJ pipes up, ruining the vibe.

"Drugs were found in their system" Emily speaks around a mouthful of Reid's donut, having pinched another sneaky bite while the kid was speed reading the file. Surely she's noticed by now the kid isn't touching it ever again.

"Yes the M.E determined both victims died from an overdose."

"Of what?"

"Etorphine." Reid answers before JJ can, and without assessing his audience begins talking. "It's nicknamed Super-Heroin because of its potency, almost 5000 times stronger than street grade Heroin, a person can overdose simply through skin contact and if you're unlucky enough to live for a few minutes before it does kill you it can cause the user to experience unfathomable suffering and despair-"

"Before it kills you." Morgan repeats straight faced.

Reid's enthusiastic nod is too much to be considered anything but creepy, and Rossi flirts with the idea of asking Garcia to put a parental lock on the kid's computer.

"Yeah, it's full name is actually Etorphine Hydrochloride and it's mainly used in large animal veterinary practices, Diprenorphine which is an opioid receptor administered in proportion to the amount of Etorphine used can reverse the sedative effects, but then that's only in large animals, there's no evidence it would work the same in human's."

Rossi listens to the kid's continuing excited babble and flashes back to the road trip he endured a few weeks back.

"Interesting," Prentiss is the one to break the heavily stunned silence consuming the room.

The kid however, is completely oblivious to the strange looks he's getting. "It is because there isn't high demand for Etorphine since even a small amount can kill humans, so question is how did the unsub get hold of it and why? There are easier less dangerous ways to drug someone."

At Reid's innocent mention of the unsub using drugs the mood of the room changes instantly, like a dark cloud suddenly formed overhead. Each team member that had been here a year ago, nearly to the day in fact, is finding somewhere else to focus their distressed gaze. Even Prentis can't help but soften around the eyes, while Aaron takes to all out removing himself from the group.

Watching them as a collective, the Kid responding like he doesn't know what inappropriate thing he's said this time, it's Morgan who clears his throat first. "So what could a drug like that be used for again?"

Reid breaks from his observations of his colleagues and relaxes a little. "Sedating large animals, elephants most likely given the current population in US zoo's. 1/100 of a gram can knock out an animal of over 6000 lbs."

Morgan nods and turns to Hotch, giving him a knowing look that has nothing to do with Zoo populations. "Well since I doubt the residents of Oregon are keeping elephants in their back yards that narrows down the suspect pool to those who would use or be able to get a hold of this stuff."

Rossi communicates his agreement with a low growl. "And it rules out suicide."

"What if they were given it as Heroin and the user didn't know?" Reid suggests quickly, once again his mind working ten steps ahead of the rest of them.

"Accidental overdose is plausible, accidental stabbing isn't." Hotch adds dryly, rejoining them from the side-lines.

"What are the school saying? Do they have a drug problem?" Rossi leaps on the idea of supply tampering.

"The school aren't saying much of anything." JJ sighs, completely used to random spurts of information and questions being thrown across the table. "In fact the local PD have called us in because the school have officially declined to cooperate with any investigation on its grounds."

"Two of their students are dead and they don't want to cooperate? What kind of school is this?" Prentiss looks aghast, elitism being one of her well known pet peeves.

"An expensive one. And one with a strict code of _conduct and ethics_."

"Really?" Morgan grins at JJ's sarcasm.

"Troubled kids?" Rossi guesses sharply.

Pressing her clicker JJ brings up the school's website. "Rich troubled kids. A term costs over $50,000 and that's only the starting rate."

"Hey Rossi, you think you could afford to send a kid there?" Morgan's grin is ear to ear splitting his face.

"Focus." Hotch orders lowly.

"Still, how can the school not co-operate? There's no crossing of state lines and only two deaths. We have no more power here than the sheriff's department." Prentiss states, the diplomat in her coming to the fore.

"It's essentially a high class reform school. There's been some back stopping by some of the rather influential" JJ puts in speech marks, "'parent governors', who don't want attention drawn to their association with the school."

"Let me guess, it'll effect their re-election campaigns if it comes out they've raised spoiled brats and not productive members of society." Rossi quips.

"That's insane."

"Luckily the principle agrees and so does Strauss." JJ smiles happily, raising her eyebrows communicating her own surprise at that.

"However the resistance with the schools governing body still exists and we have orders to be discreet, that's why we're taking a different approach to this one." Hotch interrupts, looking and sounding more put together.

"Undercover?" Morgan guesses, pinning the unit chief with a suspicious look. "Hotch that's not what the BAU do."

"We do now." Hotch gives them all a serious look. Rossi thinks he now understands what's been eating at him all morning. Political agendas' being one of his well known pet peeves. "The consensus is the unsub has to be someone within the school or having clear access and without access ourselves more kids are going to die."

"More kids? There's only these two, what makes anyone so sure this unsub is going to strike again anytime soon?" Rossi eyes him from across the table, but Hotch steadily avoids his gaze. "Aaron?"

Dave's aware he sounds like a father giving his child a warning but doesn't care. Hotch isn't the kind of unit chief that would purposely hide information from his team, so for him to be cagey now sends warning bells ringing off the hook in his head.

"There's been other murders at the school." JJ speaks up ruefully when the tension reaches its peak.

"When?" Reid asks with both suspicion and surprise.

Rossi's glad he's not the only one who's noticed the out of character behavior. Hotch and JJ share a look, but it's Aaron who eventually answers taking the clicker from JJ.

"Two months ago another boy and girl like our victims were found in the same dump site, same cause of death both with Etorphine in their system. The two had been known to local police as having problems with drugs. They'd been missing from the school three weeks before their bodies where discovered."

"Rebecca and Daniel, our recent victims, had only been missing two days." JJ adds, increasing the tension.

"He's escalating." Prentiss says unnecessarily.

"So including these two that's now four dead kids in nearly three months, with who knows how many more to follow." Morgan's voice alone belays his outrage at that. "And the school want no one to investigate? Why aren't we just kicking down the doors anyway. Surely the FBI can use special circumstances to instigate an investigation?"

Hotch levels them all with another no-nonsense look, this one saying 'don't you think I've tried that already?'

"Erin sure hasn't changed." Rossi speaks with a sigh, understanding just what line Aaron is towing.

"I'm not happy about this either." Hotch admits. "But bottom line is if we don't do it this way, we're off the case and that helps no one. If at any time I feel the danger outweighs the benefits of a secret investigation I will pull the plug and take the repercussions on myself. But for now this is the way it has to be."

"So what? One of us goes in as substitute teacher?" Emily asks lightly to break the tense atmosphere of the room.

"Not one. All of us will be involved, this is too isolated a location for one of us alone, sufficient back up would be impossible."

"All of us? Undercover?" Morgan laughs.

"Sounds fun," Prentiss' smile is just as disturbing to Rossi as Reid's elephant drug enthusiasm.

"It's still work." Hotch sobers them, looking lighter now he'd told them the truth of the situation, "remember, there's an unsub within a school and four dead so far, I'd really like to prevent a fifth and sixth."

"Okay," Rossi leans forward, getting the vibe that Hotch is avoiding talking about something very important, "so in what capacity are we going in? Six substitute teachers is strange midyear."

Hotch's eyes flick from Rossi to JJ then around the others, settling on Reid the longest before moving back to Rossi again to answer his question.

"Our cover identities have been written and back stopped by Garcia. She'll have folders with backgrounds and I. D's ready by the time we're on the jet," Hotch takes the remote from JJ and clicks off the screen. "Wheels up in thirty."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves everyone! I don't have the means to reply directly. My notebook has a break down nearly every time I connect to the net ;-) Anyway, I need to let you know I've decided to refer back to another story of mine 'Discover, Recover and Try Again' it deals with the time right after Hankle. I hadn't meant for these two to be related it just happened, so if you're thinking "wait what episode did that happen?" it's probably from my story not the show. No desperate need to read that first though. Enjoy. I hope!

...

Reid raps his knuckles on the glass of the open door. "Morgan said you wanted to see me?"

Hotch looks over, points to the phone resting against his ear and beckons him inside to sit down. Shuffling his feet nervously Reid makes it a couple steps, not quite making it to the chair. Getting called into Hotch's office moments before leaving for the jet never signals anything good. Not in his experience anyway. Usually if Hotch needed to speak to him he'd catch him at desk or wait until they were in the air. The office usually meant he was in trouble, or had the potential to be. Part of a continuing trend today it seems. So far this morning he'd slept through his alarm, spilt coffee down his shirt forcing him to change and miss his usual train. Making it to work on time was little consolation thanks to the incident at security. The fact Agent Rossi had been the one to bail him out made it so much worse. Merciless teasing from Morgan he could cope with, being humiliated in front of the founder of the BAU... he wasn't sure so. By the end of their little road trip last month he'd been feeling more relaxed around Rossi. More like a colleague, less like a bumbling fan-boy. Reid can't help but feel this morning set back all that progress.

"Reid? Reid!"

Reid blinks, clearing his vision. When the room comes back into focus Hotch is no longer on the phone.

"Yes?" he frowns, wondering how he'd let his thoughts wander so long, wondering how long Hotch had been calling his name. "Sorry, um, what did you say?"

"I asked, how are you doing?" Hotch guides him towards a chair, concerned frown crinkling his forehead.

"I'm fine."

Reid winces the second the words are out of his mouth. He never intends to lie to Hotch, to anyone really, but Hotch especially. Unfortunately, more often than not Hotch is the one to ask the questions he never wants to answer. That instinct to protect his secrets from clueless enquirers' is so ingrained it's going to take more than his own good intentions to overwrite years of social conditioning.

Not that Reid thinks Hotch is clueless, he's just not sure he'd understand.

Hotch doesn't say anything about this lie however, just shuts the door with a definitive click, pointing to the chair he still hovering around. "Sit."

Reid hesitates a second before recognizing it as an order and not a suggestion. He sits gingerly, wiping sweaty palms over juddering thighs, trying very hard to maintain eye contact. If Hotch knows what Rossi has already deduced about his current sleeping habits, or lack therefore, then he's toast.

"I'm fine." He squeaks again, failing to steady his voice.

Retaking his own seat Hotch sighs, like he can't quite believe Reid is arrogant enough to think simply repeating the short statement is enough to make him believe it.

"Spencer, it's coming up to a year since Georgia, and we both know the significance an anniversary can have post trauma. It wouldn't be surprising if you didn't feel 100% right now."

When Hotch speaks it sounds clinical and detached, a feeling Reid wishes he had right now to make this conversation less humiliating. Feeling shame warm his face Reid slides down in his seat, wishing to just disappear.

"Spencer are you listening?"

The repeated use of his first name has him sinking even further. Hotch only uses it when he's really, really worried about him. Normally at work Reid prefers to be called, well, Reid. 'Spencer' doesn't exactly evoke the image of a competent grown up FBI Agent, and he needs all the help he can get to reinforce that kind of reputation, especially out in the field when simply his age can mean the local cops have a hard time taking him seriously.

"I'm listening." Reid answers carefully, trying to maintain eye contact.

Hotch may often ask the questions he doesn't want to answer, but he also just as often provides the answers he so desperately needs. Rossi had guessed about his nightmares in the elevator. Hotch has obviously noticed too or they wouldn't be having this conversation. That means he can look forward to Morgan cornering him later. He knows there's no point in lying to any of them. That still doesn't mean he's ready to talk about it.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, but I'm dealing with it. I can still do my job." He swallows, feeling defeated.

"I know you can Reid." Hotch nods, the frown lines across his forehead softening. "You know where I am when you're ready. The offer hasn't changed."

Looking up from his shoes where his gaze had drifted their eyes lock. No explanation is necessary. Reid remembers another time, another case of kids killing kids when Hotch confronted him about his nightmares. He'd played it straight, extending the offer to talk like he was asking if he wanted a refill of coffee, wearing the same look back then as he was now. Same look he'd worn three weeks ago in a high school bathroom, after Reid watched a kid get his face blown off. The same look when they'd stood in the middle of a Texas street, Reid having blocked the shot meant to save his life.

The anniversary of his kidnapping was approaching and he couldn't escape it, but what would the team say if he told them when he dreams at night it isn't about Georgia, Tobias or any of the horrible things that happened to him over those terrifying three days. If he told them when he sleeps, night after night he stares down the barrel of a gun and experiences what it feels like to be shot in the face.

"Is that all?" Reid clears his throat, shaking the echo of a gunshot out of his head. Losing it in Hotch's office is not something else he needs to happen today.

"Just promise me if anything happens or you feel like maybe this case..." Hotch cuts himself off and looks away, but Reid thinks he knows what he's trying to say.

"I'll tell you, I promise." He adds a smile for good measure.

It takes a second or two, but eventually Hotch nods and dismisses him kindly. Reid returns the gesture and makes a quick exit. But despite being very relieved to be free, walking down into the bullpen he can't help but make short glances back up to the closed office door. Coming in today he'd been worried about his own ability to keep it together this week, but after that conversation he feels he may have seriously misjudged the situation. Reid isn't as oblivious to other peoples feelings as some believe. He understands emotions, just has a problem noticing when they're directed at him. The team are his family, and after five years with most of them he'd be an idiot to think they don't care, but given his own father hasn't given a damn for the last seventeen years, it still surprises him that Hotch and the others do.

All anyone wants is for things to go back to the way they were...

The words hit hard. He hasn't thought about that night in a long time, actively tries to forget in fact, but he can't. Not because of his eidetic memory, but because he knows he needs to remember. For his own sake Reid can never forget the night he admitted to having a drug problem. The night he learned no matter what, unlike his deadbeat dad, his friends will always love and be there for him. With the reminder of just what's at stake Reid straightens. He needs to prove himself on this case. Not just so Hotch and the others don't have to worry about him, but so he can stop worrying. Worrying that next time a kid dies in front of him it won't be because he isn't good enough.

Finally reaching his desk Reid tugs out his go-bag with determination. By the time he joins Morgan by the doors his mind is set. No matter what, he's going finish this case and see the anniversary of one of the worse experiences of his life without fuss. He owes it to Hotch, to all of them to deal with his issues like a grown up for once.

...

"All I'm saying is, he's not telling us something." Rossi tells Morgan, taking the aisle seat next to him.  
They all made it to the jet on time. Morgan, Reid, Emily and Rossi had ridden in together, leaving JJ and Hotch to follow. The conversation on the way had revolved around just how they were going to pull off an undercover operation within a school, without anyone aside the principle knowing about it. Schools, like offices, were notorious for gossip, no way they'd keep the investigation secret for long if all six of them were part of the charade.

"I've got a bad feeling." Morgan grumbles, wearing the same look of distrust he's had since Hotch dropped the undercover bomb.

"You've always got a bad feeling." Emily grins from across the table, Reid shifting nervously next to her stifling a yawn.

"Something wrong?" Rossi asks him, partly because he knows he isn't the only one to notice the kid's fidgeting, but moreover if there's one thing he's learned since returning to work it's that secrets are better off shared and now is as good a time as any.

"I'm fine." Reid pins him with a narrowed eyed glare that he assumes is meant to be threatening. Morgan and Prentiss take a sudden interest in the runway outside.

Rossi shakes his head at the lot of them. He's not known the kid long, but even he can guess at what's keeping him up at night. The first time Reid spoke to him about it had been an accident, he'd been looking for Hotch. Unfortunately the still fairly new David Rossi had been the only one around when the kid desperately needed someone and so it hadn't taken long for him to spill his story of kidnap and torture at the hands of a psychotic killer. Likewise it hadn't taken Dave long to form an attachment to the kid, enough to want to stop anything hurting him ever again. He was hoping the others would feel the same and be on board with facing the upcoming anniversary together, however it seems Reid isn't the only one adept at playing pretend.

"Everyone set?"

"Hotch you going to tell us what's going on, because we're freaking out here."

"Morgan's freaking out." Reid comments slyly, earning him a playful glare from his seat mate.

"When we're in the air." Hotch dismisses them both professionally, no hint of a smile.

Rossi watches Aaron move past them up the aisle, seating himself opposite JJ, out of view. He shares a telling look with Prentiss, but she ends the brief contact with an eye roll and a shrug. The jet rumbles to life seconds later, the climb lasting all of a few minute. Air thinning, ears ringing, looking over Morgan's shoulder all he can see out the window is clear sky with a pillow of clouds below.

"We ready?"

Turning Rossi finds Hotch has materialised at his side, perched on the edge of the opposite couch. A stack of matching manila file folders resting on his thighs. JJ arrives seconds later, handing out coffee.

"This can't be good." Dave takes a cup off her, as do the rest. "This a bribe?"

Hotch doesn't wait for her to answer and quickly hands a file to Morgan and one to JJ, holding the others back.

"What's this?" Morgan takes his, opening it with as much glee as he would a Christmas present from a stranger.

"Your cover identities," Hotch doesn't show any kind of reaction, tone as placid and neutral as he can make it. "Take your time to familiarize yourselves with your roles. Morgan you're going in as the new Phys. Ed teacher, luckily the old one wanted early retirement and the principle was more than happy to oblige. JJ the library recently advertised a post for a part time assistant, they've pulled it and you're hired."

"Ha, JJ congrats you get to go geek, I bet pretty boy here can give you some tips." Morgan laughs, flicking through his own details. "Good thing I packed gym clothes."

"There's a shopping Mall near the airport, anything we need should be easily picked up there." JJ adds, her tone just as emotionless.

"The local sheriffs maybe expecting our presence, but the town isn't, so outside of the precinct we will need to maintain cover at all times. Including the hotel."

There's a collective groan from both Morgan and Reid.

"What about the rest of us?" Prentiss asks when Hotch falls suddenly silent.

Clutching the remaining folders Rossi notes Hotch appears uncharacteristically nervous, which sets off more alarm bells. Soon it'll be all he's hearing.

"Aaron?" He pushes, not liking the sudden change at all.

"This is where it gets more complicated," Hotch eyes him, Reid and Prentiss in turn. "Like Dave pointed out earlier six new staff members would raise suspicion so we've filled the open vacancies. The rest of us will have to be a little more creative."

"Spit it out Aaron, nervousness doesn't suit you." Rossi snaps, basking in how right he is yet concerned at the same time.

Hotch sighs and bites the bullet, handing Rossi his file which he handles like an explosives expert. "Dave you are going in as, well you. Being a best-selling author a cover identify would be difficult, but at least you do have the means to send your troubled grandson to the best school."

Rossi freezes, file mid-air between them.

"My what? Grandson?" He repeats with edge while Morgan, Prentiss and JJ unsuccessfully muffle their laughter.

Hotch gives them a moment to calm, Rossi to settle into the idea, but it's Reid who breaks the silence.

"Wouldn't that mean putting someone in as a student though?" He says innocently, the joke having gone well over his head.

It had already dawned on Rossi, and everyone else by the sounds of their laughter, the minute Hotch said the word 'Grandson', but Reid's still blinking at them in confusion.

"Kid, come on," Morgan nudges him with his foot when Reid continues to look bewildered.

"What?"

Hotch sighs and hands Reid his file. Dave watches him open it, furrowed brow fixed until his jaw drops and his eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Me?" he gasps looking up. "But I'm 26!"

"And you look fourteen." Morgan shoots back, unhelpfully given the circumstances. "Who else out of any of us could possibly pass for a high school student?"

Reid frowns at him, hurt.

"Really Spence" JJ joins in, like it's all that's needed to convince him.

"So Rossi's my grandfather?" he looks the older profiler in the eye with some trepidation, unable to argue with Morgan's statement without any kind of back up.

Rossi returns the look. Like already feeling the tests of time and age isn't enough. This is... he doesn't know what this is... Accidentally becoming a father's one thing, but Reid as his Grandson?

"And Prentiss and I will be your parents," Hotch slots in quickly, eyes downcast passing Prentiss her own file hoping to move them along quickly.

Rossi nearly spits out the coffee he just took a sip of, JJ's hiding a smile by biting her lip, and Reid? The kid is still frowning, clearly unsure what to say about the second revelation of the day. Rossi can sympathize.

"Wait just one minute,"

"Emily's playing your daughter Dave calm down, the only one having their age drastically altered is Reid, who will be entering the school as a Junior." Hotch, though sounding happier now he's done the big reveal, steadfastly avoids everyone's gaze, but especially Reid's.

"A Junior." The kid deadpans like he still doesn't believe it.

"According to Garcia's computer programme it's the age that best fits your looks." Though the grin Hotch is hardly suppressing says what he and the rest of them are really thinking.

"How's that even possible?" Reid demands to know, suddenly not caring he's talking to his boss, all good boy behavior gone straight out the window.

"You're kidding right?" Morgan says smiling broadly, enjoying the kid's outrage a little too much.  
"Spence, you still get carded in bars." JJ tries to softly point out, thinking it'll help.

Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss all wince. When you're young all you want is be treated like a grown-up. Despite physically being of age Reid is still trying to achieve grown up status with them and suggesting otherwise is sure to dent his ego a little.

"So you all think I look 16?"

As predicted his upset is clear. No one dares speak, waiting for their unit chief to deal with it as he always does. Obviously the kid doesn't realise just how young he looks and acts compared to the rest of them.  
"17, you recently had a birthday and we're not debating this," Hotch corrects and moves them on, flicking a quick glance at Reid to make sure he really is okay, "get memorizing, we'll be checking into the hotel tonight using our cover identities before heading out to the school in the morning."

...

As it turns out they did need to go shopping, and Reid loathed every minute of it. The shame of having to be fitted for a school uniform was compounded by the fact that during the entire process he had to refer to Emily and Hotch as Mom and Dad. Thankfully because Morgan and JJ weren't part of the charade his humiliation should be kept between the three of them. Rossi had opted to go in search of a good place to eat.

Now in the privacy of their respective hotels rooms, having already gone over the details of how this ludicrous operation was to work, Reid lay down on the small fold out bed and pretended to sleep. Plagued by exhaustion, a headache, bellyache and toothache – the latter two likely thanks to the chocolate ice-cream he'd been pacified with in lieu of an Irish coffee night cap like the rest of them- sleep wasn't coming easily. Being seventeen again really sucked. He didn't care about not having alcohol, but all teenagers drank coffee, he'd been drinking it since he'd been in High School the first time, therefore in his eyes perfectly justifiable now. Hotch hadn't agreed. He's as big on rules at home as he is at work apparently. It's the first time Reid's ever felt sorry for Jack.

Staring wide eyed at the ceiling less than a minute passes before a shadow looms over him. "Aren't you going to change?"

Squinting into the bright ceiling light Reid focuses his gaze on Emily. She's staring down at him, a soft look of concern on her face and Reid blushes under the scrutiny. This case is already proving hard to wrap his head around, he doesn't need anyone adding to his confusion by asking him silly questions like that.  
"I'm fine." He smiles, hoping that'll be enough to appease, he just wants to sleep.

His go-bag lands on his stomach forcing a whoosh of air out of his lungs, the sudden weight doing nothing for his already upset stomach.

"Reid, get ready for bed." Hotch instructs sternly, walking away before Reid can offer protest.

Sitting up he pouts at the man doing a damn good impression of his father and with what's left of his dignity escapes to the bathroom to the sound of Emily's laughter. Shutting the door firmly behind him Reid turns the lock and leaning back against the cheap plywood slides gracelessly to the floor.

To say he's not handling this well would be an understatement. Since receiving his cover identity of 'Spencer Hotchner' Reid's head has been spinning. The implications of the name alone having him feeling things he shouldn't be feeling. He knows Garcia was only trying to make things easier on them by keeping details as close to the truth as possible, they weren't trying to fool the CIA here, but how he wishes she'd gone with something completely made up. He rationalizes she couldn't possibly have known how it would make him feel. Couldn't possible have known that he sometimes wonders what it might have been like to have Hotch in his life growing up, instead of his biological Father. After all Hotch has done for him, especially after Georgia, Reid doesn't want to let him down. But given how things have gone so far the likelihood is tonight, like last night and the night before, if he does manage to fall asleep it won't be long before he wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming from a nightmare. Ironic he should chose this case to start handling his issues alone like grownup.

"Reid, you okay in there?"

Emily's call is swiftly followed by two hard knocks and Reid only just manages to stop his head from rebounding against the door.

"I'm fine," he repeats, hearing the crack in his own voice and praying she doesn't make a big deal about it.

Through the thin barrier he can hear Hotch's deep voice, but the words aren't clear. Emily's reply is equally muffled. Really not wanting to know if they're talking about him Reid pulls himself up and steps over to the sink.

Staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he deduces he looks... sad. It's the best word to describe the tired and drawn face staring back at him. Examining his features more closely, running both hands over hollow cheeks, paying extra attention to the bags under his eyes Reid can't help but check out every line, dimple and imperfection. Most are due to his lack of sleep recently no doubt. Still. Gideon once told him he looked fourteen, that was after one of his few high school friends accused him of not changing since he was twelve. If this is the consensus, logically he should consider the possibility of the opinion having merit.

But then what does that mean for him? How is anyone ever going to take him seriously?

Turning back to the mirror Reid stares at his sorry looking, drawn out features a little longer and decides he better get it together. Everyone may see him as a defenseless little kid, and okay he might well look, sound and have the name to suit that image, but what he is, is an FBI agent, and this case is his chance to prove it.

…

"Is he okay?" Emily steps over to Hotch after hearing Reid's less than steady reply, muffled as it was through the door.

"Who?" Hotch asks without looking up from a stack of missing person files, ones dropped off by the sheriff.  
Shaking her head, Emily rolls her eyes and finger tips clasping the folder in his hands forces the pages down, making Hotch look her in the eye.

"Reid." She tilts her chin in the direction of the bathroom. "You know, the problem child we're sending to boarding school tomorrow."

His sigh and attempt to mask the worry tells her he knew exactly who she'd been referring to.

"He's not a problem child, just misunderstood." Hotch rumbles, looking woefully at the closed bathroom door.

Emily opens and closes her mouth in quick succession, looking at him in puzzlement. "Okay. Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine." Hotch answers instantly, reminding her of someone else who is just as stubborn about admitting his feelings.

"Oh really," both eyebrows rise, disappearing under her fringe.

"What?"

"Well," she forces seriousness into her amused tone. "I bet I'd get that exact same answer from someone else." Her gaze travels to the bathroom door again. "And we all know what that means."

Hotch rolls his eyes, admitting defeat. "I'm… concerned."

"About what?"

Her question is met with stony silence and they end up just looking at one another for a good minute before Emily takes the plunge, making a considered guess.

"You're worried about Reid." She settles down on the bed next to him. "But this is more than the usual 'I want to protect my team' worry. You're really scared for him."

"I know he can do this." Hotch forces past thinly drawn lips.

"But?" Emily prompts. "What is it?"

Hotch shakes his head and she thinks she gets it. This isn't don't want to tell, this is don't know how to tell.

"It's Reid." Hotch clearly thinks his explanation is obvious.

Emily replies in kind. "I know you worry about him a bit more than the rest of us, but it's never been like this."

Hotch sighs and tilts his head, looking her dead in the eye, "Texas changed things."

The memory of standing in that street, with the sun beating down on them, Reid's gun in her hand... Emily opens her mouth to ask, wanting to know if she's not the only to have had a nightmare about that day, but Spencer appears from the bathroom changed and ready for bed.

Hotch immediately breaks his gaze away from her, "You okay?"

Reid nods. No words or even sounds forthcoming. Emily figures he probably can't trust his voice. By the look on his face he also probably wishes people would stop asking him that, but then that's what happens when someone who likes to tell them everything about everything suddenly takes a vow of silence.

Giving up on conversation Hotch stands, moving the files off the double bed and pulls the covers back.

Reid continues to hover, so Hotch verbally clarifies, "It's late, we need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Reid fidgets on the spot.

Hotch doesn't relent, though is clearly mindful of the added company tonight.

"Well I am," Emily finishes with a smile, avoiding the awkwardness she senses coming by standing to use the bathroom, giving the two some privacy.

Emerging back out minutes later to discover no progress has been made Emily makes the decisive move, leaving the bathroom door ajar she flicks the main light switch off, plunging the room into near darkness before heading over to the pull out Reid had been lying on earlier and making herself comfy. Neither argues with her choice thankfully. She's done many things while undercover for the sake of the job, but sleeping with her boss is where she's drawing the line tonight.

"Good night boys."

From then on she pretends to sleep, leaving them to it. At first Reid maintains his defiance, that he isn't tired, he can stay up and go over the files with Hotch, but eventually, with a few well-chosen words Hotch gets the truth out of him. Not the whole truth, but she thinks their fearless leader knows that. Reid admits to having a few nightmares recently, about Georgia and the infamous Charles Hankle. It comes out in disjointed sentences, but before probably even Reid realizes it he's lying down, blankets tucked up to his chin, eyes drifting closed to the sound of Hotch's voice explaining why having nightmares now after being okay for so long isn't that uncommon. She's sure Reid knows the theories behind PTSD, but memorizing them, and having someone assuage your fears are completely different. Satisfied her pretend son is going to be okay, for tonight at least, Emily quits spying and shifting quietly settles down to really sleep.

"I can hear you thinking."

The voice comes out of nowhere what feels like only seconds later, entering her mind just as she feels herself drifting off. Not wanting to miss the obvious invite to talk, gathering her faculties Emily sits up, gaze drifting around the lowly lit room, settling on Reid with a frown.

"He's asleep, it'll take an earthquake to wake him now." Hotch speaks from his place at the little table in the corner of their room.

"And the nightmares? How'd you know?"

"The same way you did, and Morgan and Rossi." Hotch reels off with a sad smile.

"Garcia, JJ." She laughs softly.

Reid stirs and she quickly covers her mouth. Hotch looks unconcerned, like he really does know just what kind of racket they'd need to make to wake him.

Standing up and joining him at the table now the coast is clear Emily studies him. "You've done this before."

Aaron nods genuinely without looking her way.

"When?" She pushes, but then a memory resurfaces, of Reid waking up on the Jet after a nightmare and going straight to Hotch.

"He had a hard time settling down after Gideon left," Hotch's tone is light and she thinks that's all he's going to say on the matter, but then his tone grows louder and slightly more frustrated, "He can cite every possible symptom of sleep deprivation, but has a hard time applying it to himself. Forcing him to bed is the only way to ensure he's functional sometimes."

"I guess we don't often sleep on active cases, I always wondered why it didn't bother him."

"It does, just not until we stop." Hotch huffs.

"You're planning on sleeping tonight, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as I finish this, I hope you're okay with leaving that light on." Hotch nods towards the soft yellow glow protruding from the still ajar bathroom door, telling her he understands exactly what she'd done earlier.

Emily looks over at Reid once more, sleeping peacefully. "Of course."

...

A/N: So... I know a couple of you mentioned about where this story might go and well, virtual cookies all round ;-) I hope I've made it sound believable, but if it makes anyone feel better I did do my research. Who else here knew Xander off of Buffy was actually 26 when he was playing a 15 year old? And Cordelia 28? If I the BAU had their makeup department I could have gone younger with Reid lol. Anyway, until next chapter, ttfn!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Reid walks out of the bathroom freshly shaved, wearing his newly supplied school uniform. Having stared long and hard at his reflection before presenting himself to the others even he had to admit Garcia had been right. If it wasn't for his height he doubted anyone would believe he was a day over twelve.

"Oh my god you look adorable." Emily coos proudly like a true socialite mom the second she claps eyes on him.

"It's itchy." He throws back, tugging at the skinny tie hanging crookedly from his neck.

Hotch enters their family room with all his usual seriousness on an active case, but catching sight of his trimmed hair, wearing a dark blue blazer which hangs from his skinny frame making him look like a preteen playing dress up in his Dad's clothes, Reid swears he tries to smoother an amused smile.

"Well you certainly look the part."

Opening his mouth to reply Reid finds he's suddenly blinking, the flash of Emily's camera phone leaving bright dots dancing across his retinas.

"Come on, you know Garcia will kill me if I don't get any pictures." She responds to his disbelieving look.

Fingers still linked around his tie Reid forces a thin smile and tries to slide away, face turning red, from embarrassment or suffocation he can't be sure. Hotch stops him by the door taking command of the tie, undoing the material and starting over without hesitation. Reid nervously summits to Hotch invading his personal space and puts all his focus into standing still, doesn't even realise he's holding his breath until the camera flashes again startling him into exhaling.

"You ready for this?"

Their eyes meet. Hotch is only an inch taller, but standing so close that inch gives him all him the advantage needed to make Reid feel like the vulnerable child he's playing. Eventually, despite not receiving an answer, warm hands drop from around his neck where the tie is now resting neatly.

"I'll wait for you both outside." Reid offers a shy smile and avoiding anymore direct eye contact slips out the room.

Managing a controlled escape from Hotch's overt concern and Emily's happy snappy clutches Reid shuts the door swiftly behind him. From his obvious avoidance tactics they'll know not to try and follow, but he moves through the unremarkable motel corridors quickly anyway, his goal to make it out to the SUV unchallenged. He nearly succeeds too, the parking lot exit sign in sight, only to run into Morgan on his final turn.

Reid deflates and instantly slows his pace, trying not to look like he's just run away from Hotch and Emily. Though by the faux casual lounge against the wall, Morgan definitely has the look of someone pre-warned of the situation. Why run after him when a call will ensure his eventual capture without breaking a sweat? Talking of sweat, the jogging bottoms and hoodie certainly allow Morgan to look like himself, which is comforting since Spencer definitely doesn't feel like his self right now.

"Pretty boy, looking young."

Reid huffs coming to a halt, looking everywhere but at the man now walking slowly towards him. "Morgan I'm nearly thirty."

"So are the cast of Glee, your point?" Derek responds with a light chuckle which only enrages Reid because it confirms what he knows they're all thinking, this is one big joke.

"My m-my point is no one will believe I'm seventeen! And what the hell is Glee?"

Morgan ignores the opening and placing both hands on his trembling shoulders forces Reid to face him.

"Calm down," he speaks softly, trying to get him to match his own annoyingly steady breathing, "You can do this. JJ and I will be there with you the entire time, you're not alone."

Reid nods, he's an FBI agent he can do this. Even if the thought of calling Hotch dad, Emily mom and Rossi grandpa sends odd chills down his spine for reason's he doesn't understand right now.

Morgan slings an arm over his shoulder. Reid looks up sharply, studying his friend's intense expression.

"I know this feels weird to you, but trust me... it's a good thing." Morgan holds his gaze for longer than even Reid knows isn't the social norm. "And twenty-six is definitely not nearly thirty," he continues lightly, as if the cryptic pensive moment had never happened. "Don't even think of letting Prentiss hear you say that."

"Why not?" Reid frowns, instantly forgetting why he'd been running away in the first place and letting Morgan guide him back the way he'd came.

"Because kid, that would mean thirty-six is nearly forty."

...

"Where's the kid?"

Rossi looks fresher than he has a right to when the elder profile walks into the bright late February sunshine, greeting them with a soft smile and spring in his step.

"You look like you had a good night." Leaning against the hood, SUV holding her up, Prentiss speaks the words Hotch is thinking.

"I slept well. With a little help from my friends, Jack and Daniel." His smile broadens, verging on a full blown grin.

So not fresh, just a well disguised hangover. That explains the sunglasses. Hotch doesn't comment on the drinking, they're not actively working the case yet and whatever helps his people to prepare is up to them. However, being the astute profile he is Hotch gives Rossi a look that says he knows exactly what's on Rossi's mind and he's fooling no one with the 'nothing bothers me' attitude.

Rossi looks right back, removing the sunglasses to push for an answer to his original question, unintentionally revealing the tiredness in his eyes. Aaron knows from looking in the mirror this morning his look no better.

"Still inside." The stare doesn't drop. "We had a -unsettled night."

The explanation is enough for now it seems. Rossi nods sagely and moves to climb in the car. Leaving Prentiss to fill Rossi in Hotch goes back inside to retrieve Reid.

"Spencer a word," Hotch asks pulling him away from Morgan and JJ who are saying discrete goodbyes before heading for their own vehicles, the plan of course being to arrive at the school separately.

"Are you ready?" He asks once they have privacy.

"Yes, sir," Hotch tips his chin, giving him a steely eyed look, "Yes dad." Reid concedes with an eye roll. It still feels weird, but thankfully rolls off his tongue easily. However, seeing his compliance hasn't improved Hotch's glare any he drops the cocky attitude. "I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be awkward."

"You're fine," Hotch speaks honestly. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't a little strange for me too."

Reid looks up shyly, matching his small smile grateful for the understanding.

"I just want you to be aware, we didn't discuss it last night but there's a good chance this unsub…"

"I'm bait aren't I?" Reid blurts before he can stop himself.

"You could be a target," Hotch's gaze dips briefly to the floor, "but by no means are we putting you in as bait, if there's any contact with the unsub I expect you to find Morgan or JJ immediately, do not approach by yourself do you understand?" His tone is harsh, much harsher than Reid thinks necessary considering.

"You know I'm not really seventeen right?" He shoots back, again without really thinking.

"Reid," Hotch rolls his eyes this time.

"Spencer," he corrects with bite.

"Spencer." Hotch raises both eyebrows, assuring him he'd let his tone slide, just this once. "Be careful."

The words are the same Hotch said to him over the phone in Chula Vista and the out of the blue reminder of that case knocks the fight right out of him.

Sensing the change Hotch doesn't say anything more, just hands him a cell phone.

Taking the cell in surprisingly steady hands Reid scrolls through the contact names of Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Auntie Penelope.

"Thanks H- Dad."

...

At the school the principle welcomes them in the driveway. "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, it's good to finally meet you."

Hotch and Emily shake hands while Rossi climbs out the car, followed reluctantly by Reid.

"And this must be Spencer?"

After being pushed forward by Rossi's firm hand in the middle of his back Reid gives his customary wave, not really noticing until now how childlike it makes him look. No wonder the others haven't a problem believing him to be a teenager.

"Good to finally meet you too," Emily takes on the role of socialite easily, smiling brightly and ending every sentence with a pretentious laugh.

Hotch stands at her side and let's her take the lead on introductions. Playing the strong silent type, isn't that much of a stretch for him.

"This is Miss Abby Henderson." Principle Gables turns, addressing the stranger hanging back, watching the group with barely contained excitement. "She'll be Spencer's homeroom teacher."

She's unaware of their rouse obviously, which explains why the Principle looks so stressed and is doing his best to pretend all is normal.

"Pleased to meet you," a woman about JJ's age, about his own age really steps forward and shakes hands with the adults, Reid once again giving a little wave. Now not being the time to change "Mr Rossi I'm a big fan of your books, very insightful."

"Well I do try."

She giggles and Reid immediately understands why she's so jittery and sporting the stupid grin.

"I would love for you to talk to my theology class, I've used your account of the Portland Ripper as a basis for the doctrine of atonement. It would be wonderful if you could explain some of the questions you raised about the ripper's catholic upbringing."

"Sounds ambitious, but I'm sure something could be arranged, we were planning to stay in town for a few days anyway." Rossi and Hotch exchanged subtle glances.

While Abby gushes her thanks Spencer narrows his eyes, trying to fathom what might be their motivation. Sure having easy access to the school was the goal, but somehow this feels more like a chance to spy on him, not seek out the unsub.

"Spencer, are you ready to see your new bedroom?" She smiles widely at him. Startled out of his thoughts he stares widely back. Unfazed by his silence Abby turns her attention back to his so called parents. "Well not that we want you to leave so soon, but we find it best if you don't stay long on the first day, makes it easier for them to settle in." She says in a mock whisper, tilting her head at Reid.

"I can hear you and they can go I'll be fine." Reid snaps, in role perfectly, distancing himself from the gathered group disgruntledly.

Emily smiles politely at Abby, giving her what Reid would consider a patronising shrug. The kind parents give to strangers when embarrassed by their child's behaviour but unwilling to chastise in public. Hotch and Rossi both manage to give him the evil eye without detracting their main focus from Principle Gables who is insisting they must return to take a proper tour of the school. They really have no room to complain. The file he was ordered to memorise described Spencer Hotchner as an average student with discipline problems. Excluded from two high schools in as many years. For once he has the chance to mouth off and play dumb without consequence. It might actually be fun, if it wasn't for the whole serial killer thing.

Conversation run out Gables looks at Hotch anxiously. "I don't mean to rush you but morning classes will be starting soon."

Back in the briefing room Reid had pictured a younger man in charge of the school, someone with a passion for education who still had the drive to challenge the hierarchy, hence the request for them to investigate. Studying Gables now he can well imagine the events of the past few months, the loss of four of his students and fear there could be more has aged him profoundly. Reid knows how that feels. He may look the same on the outside, but it won't be long before the regret for opportunities missed eating at his insides consumes him entirely, manifesting in the physical symptoms he can see in the sad looking man nervously tapping his watch before them.

"I guess we better get going then." Emily steps forward first, giving Reid a hug, one which he has no problem reciprocating.

Holding on a little too tightly, likely alerting Emily to his nervousness more than he wants her to know, she squeezes back and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Rossi steps forward next. "Don't ruin your grandpa's good name you hear kiddo,"

He winks and also gives a little hug, pressing his lips lightly to Reid's forehead long enough to feel the heat emanating from him. Reid blushes a deeper shade of pink, eyes glued to the floor hating the stupid tears pricking his eyelids. He knows Rossi's only acting, but it gives him a sense of comfort that someone cares about him. Comfort is something he really needs right now. It's been a long time since he's been alone anywhere other than his apartment. On cases a team member is always down the hall. Out here, even with Morgan and JJ being around in the day, he'll be all alone at night and that feels so isolating he can't breathe just thinking about it.

Hotch steps forward next, strong hands pressing into his back drawing him close, removing all distance between them. Reid jumps, having not expected the intimate contact. Like most alpha males Hotch leans more towards handshakes or a shoulder squeeze. A hug fits in this scenario though he surmises as he tries to relax, after all he hugs Jack so of course he'd hug his pseudo son too. Not all fathers hug their sons, not all fathers stick around, but Spencer knows without question Hotch is neither of those.

His hug isn't as tight as Emily's or as natural as Rossi's, but it's lasting longer than either, almost like Hotch is the one afraid to let go. As the youngest, over the years he's adjusted to being coddled, with Garcia he hasn't really had a choice, but when it comes to Hotch he doesn't feel coddled, he feels protected. Returning the hold Spencer hopes that feeling goes both ways, because right now Reid hates the idea he's making Hotch feel afraid.

"Parent's day is this Friday, for the super bowl weekend, hopefully you'll be able to make it?" Abby Henderson jumps in enthusiastically the second they separate.

Spencer glares at her, doing what he feels is a damn good Hotch impression as the others return to the car.

"That sounds lovely." Emily smiles again, cheeks now aching under the constant stain.

No one comments on the super bowl. Reid waves as Hotch, Emily and Rossi drive away, leaving him behind, alone and feeling more than a little vulnerable. Weirdly he feels like he is going to school again, which is terrifying on its own given past experiences.

"Shall we?" the principle asks nervously, eyes shifting between him and the still manically smiling Abby Henderson.

Giving the poor man a cursory nod Spencer silently agrees, and with his gaze remaining glued to the car until it disappears in the distance Reid turns, walking into the school looming like a predator waiting to eat him.

...

Between dropping the kid off and arriving at the Sheriffs station Rossi was in desperate need of a caffeine hit. Walking back to their assigned briefing room with fresh coffees he ponders on the details Prentiss gave him in the car. His night had not been as restful as he'd made out. Having a room to himself being both a blessing and a curse, allowing too much time to think about things he shouldn't be thinking when on an active case. That had been why he'd turned to the JD in his minibar. Wondering if the kid was okay with the sleep arrangements given his obvious issues recently was one thing, how he was dealing with the 'family' situation another. And the golden ticket question, was he dealing any better than him?

In the end though it didn't matter who did what, when or better, all they needed to do was survive the case, catch the killer and return to their normal everyday roles as friends and co-workers.

Stepping through the briefing room doors quietly, not wanting to interrupt his colleagues thinking process, Rossi notices two things. One, Prentiss was gone and two Hotch is finding it just as easy to concentrate on solving these murders as he was sleeping last night apparently.

"Okay out with it," Dave drops the coffees down with a clunk, sloshing steaming liquid through the holes in the tops of the plastic safety lids.

"What?" Hotch visibly jumps.

"Oh wow," Dave perches on the table, picking up one of the paper cups and wiping off the spilt coffee before taking a sip, "it's worse than I thought."

"I'm fine." Hotch snaps, folding his arms across his chest. "Is Prentiss back with the final autopsy reports yet?"

"Not seen her, I assume she's still visiting the coroner then," Rossi mirrors Hotch's arm folding action, "which means you have a few minutes to tell me what's bugging you. And don't you dare tell me its nothing."

Hotch opens and closes his mouth, retracting the disallowed statement of denial completely. He sighs. "I'm not sure."

Since he knows Hotch is rarely this unsure about anything Rossi hands him his coffee and takes an educated guess. "Reid's okay. Even if he does come into contact with the unsub I'm sure he won't be fooled into taking the drugs like the other kids."

"We still don't know how they come into contact with each other or how the drug is administered. Assuming it's self inflicted is dangerous. Besides, it's not the job side of this that has me worried," Hotch's tone calms, falling distant on his last few words.

"Then what?"

"I don't know." One shaking hand runs through his hair and over his face. "Maybe I just need some sleep."

"Maybe." Rossi drawls, mind working overtime to put the pieces together in record time. "Or maybe having the kid out of your sight for so long is affecting you more than you want to admit."

"I wouldn't have sent him if I thought he couldn't do it."

"Of course." Rossi agrees immediately. "Professionally."

Arms still crossed Hotch turns on him.

Now it's Rossi's turn to sigh. "Look I'm not calling Reid's skills into question, but would you be feeling like this if it was Morgan or Prentiss we left out there today?"

Hotch takes a sip of coffee, gaze fixed to the white board before them.

Rossi stands, moving into his eye line so they're face to face. "We all know what the date is. No one here is happy about the timing of this case."

"If I didn't think Reid could do it I wouldn't allow him to," Hotch repeats, sounding like a broken record.

"Can do it and wanting him to do it are completely different and you know it," Rossi challenges. "Personally I'm a nervous wreck right now."

Hotch snorts, a small smile forming, the first real smile since this case started. "You hide it well."

"Thinking of the kid alone out there, knowing how he is sometimes, especially now" Rossi huffs comically, finding a chair and slipping into it. "This is hard anyway, but it's harder because it's the kid and I don't care how that sounds."

"Hankle's just the tip of the iceberg." Hotch copies his action and drops back. "Witnessing that execution in Chula Vista..."

"He spoke a bit about that on the way up to Philadelphia, tried to distract me with his damn tapes, but... its a long trip." Rossi swallows, the prolonged pause adding weight to his next words. "Then Texas happened."

He isn't sure he wants to share the rest, not sure if Hotch wants to hear it. When the kid had walked into the briefing late that night he'd thought nothing of joining Morgan in teasing him about the obvious lie. Unfortunately the thrill of revealing the truth overrode any sensible brain cell he had. If he'd truly thought before he spoke he should have been able to put two and two together much earlier.

"I know he wasn't watching a movie." Hotch breaks the silence, reading his mind. "I should have done something sooner."

"I knew the same as you, I didn't do anything at all."

Hotch nods, looking thoughtful.

"Look we can't change the past," Rossi sits up straighter. "But if three Mrs Rossi's have taught me anything, it's that we have only so many chances to get things right. This time we'll know the signs and we won't fail him."

"I'm not sure we haven't already. You saw him out there, he looked so young. I can't imagine how he dealt with everything the first time. Did you pick up on anything?" Hotch asks, watching him closely for a reaction.

Rossi looks openly back at him, his instinctual answer is yes, yes damn it he did, but the well thought out answer is what he says. "He's handling it. Better than us I think. Looking out for him is one thing, but we can't hold the kid back forever because we want to wrap him in cotton wool. He wouldn't thank us."

"Sure," Hotch nods, understanding completely before staring Rossi dead in the eye. "But what if I'm wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Between classes Spencer internally cheers each time he manages to slip through the halls unnoticed. Shirts tucked in, ties straight, head's held high everyone's polite and orderly as they proceed with confidence down the cold exposed brick corridors to their next lesson. Every so often a group of kids would pass by, raise their collective gazes to him, murmur an agreement labeling him 'the new kid' before moving on, unaware of his alien presence in their intrinsic world. Head down, shoulders hunched, back tensed to resist turning around Spencer keeps his own gazed fixed forward each time it happens. His own natural awkwardness already makes him stand out like a sore thumb and he knows he has the best chance of being dismissed if he sticks to what he knows best. He's not a coward, but it doesn't take a genius to catch on that any challenge of the hierarchy is certain to land him in the kind of trouble that could attract the wrong kind of attention and blow his cover. It's not too different to how he survived high school the first time really. Only difference being this time the threat is murder, not the run of the mill humiliation synonymous with high school bullies.

When the bell rings for the sixth time that day Spencer packs up his things like the rest of his classmates and slinging his backpack over one shoulder prepares himself for the next hurdle, breathing a sigh of relief that his first day is very nearly over. All he has to do is make it from the science building where he is now back to his dorm room without incident and he can call it a success.

Entering the main corridor there's a distinct lack of frenzy in the air as kids of all nationalities mingle together, like an adolescent united nations all looking very formal as they talk quietly amongst themselves, no one in a real rush to leave. Now Reid had loved school, but even he'd joined in the pushing and shoving at the end of the day, a shared desperation to escape a building that in those final moments resembled more prison than institute for learning.

He isn't as small this time around, but he's no more graceful in his movements now than he was at twelve and despite all his FBI training still manages to trip over thin air as he rounds a corner, too preoccupied with what his next move should be on the case, than in the physical world. Something JJ's warned him about before on numerous occasions.

Catching himself at the last second, grabbing and near pulling over a water fountain Spencer furtively looks around to check nobody had seen. Looking up the small set of steps before him his gaze quickly lands on a boy pushed up against a row of lockers. His head rebounding off one of the metal doors as he's unceremoniously slammed back into it. Reid freezes in position. The boy who did the shoving is older, more his age or rather Spencer Hotchner's age. He has his hand fisted mid air, arm pulled back like a coiled spring. Catching sight of Spencer the older boy drops his arm, letting the one against the lock slump to the floor and turns on Spencer. It takes all Reid's concentration to remind himself though he is actually twenty-six and not afraid of bullies anymore, he desperately needs to act seventeen in order to maintain his cover.

"And you are?"

"Spencer." Reid announces smoothly, moving to the side, keeping eye contact. "You?"

The boy considers him for a few seconds. "Brent."

The boy on the floor sees his opportunity and makes a run for it, not forgetting to grab his bag on his way. Brent doesn't seem too bothered his prey has escaped, likely because he's found another target for his no doubt misplaced rage. Spencer closes his eyes briefly in acceptance of his mistake, and employing all the tactics he's used with suspects in the past lifts his chin, staring his would be attacker in the eye, waiting for Brent to make the first move.

"So you're the new kid everyone's talking about."

 _'So much for slipping by unnoticed'_. The sigh of defeat escapes him before Reid can stop it. He'd felt for sure no one had really paid him much attention, but how stupid could he be? Any profiler worth their salt would know the new face in an isolated community would make the top of the gossip list.

"So, what happens now?" Spencer asks, a lift of optimism in his voice he certainly doesn't feel.

Brent eyes him from head to toe. There's a beat of indecision from both of them, but just as Reid's weighing up the pros and cons of defending himself in a fight on his first day the option is taken away from him-

"Hey, what's going on down here?" An unmistakable voice booms down the corridor. "You! Get moving."

"See you around, Spencer." Brent smirks, walking away but not dropping his challenging glare.

Reid unconsciously deflates the second Brent turns the corner and is out of sight.

.

"Hey slow down kid," Morgan shouted to the skinny boy who nearly knocked straight into him, running down the long empty corridor like something possessed.

He'd been tasked with clearing the halls ready to close the school for the evening. Something the teachers had started doing since the recent murders of Rebecca and Daniel. All the staff were on high alert, no one standing out as a likely unsub. His day had been a bust as far as the investigation went. He could only hope Reid or JJ had better luck.

Speaking of Reid. He hadn't planned on seeking him out so soon, but turning the corner the unexpected scene set before him really felt him no choice.

"Hey, what's going on down here?"

Pointing at the kid standing in Reid's personal space Morgan ensured with his tone alone, trouble would be coming his way if he didn't get moving.

He waits for the boy to turn the corner before speaking to Reid directly. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah," Reid answers, gaze to the floor.

Morgan can see the turmoil behind his sad brown eyes. Wants to tell him it's okay and not worry, instead he says, "you best get going if you don't want to be late for dinner."

A small group walks by, seniors by their prefect jackets. The girls make eye contact with him, one actually waves. Morgan tries to ignore the whispering and waits patiently for them to move on, staring at Reid communicating with his gaze what he can't risk saying to his young friend out loud. Watching Reid bite his lip in indecision, like he's waying up who knows what in that over sized and very likely over tired brain is unbelievably hard. He can do no more than watch as Reid walks off alone down the now dark and empty corridor.

...

Returning from the coroner arms full of autopsy reports, Prentiss opens the door to their briefing room and walks straight into the most tense atmosphere she's felt in a long time.

"What's going on?" She asks with urgency, wrongly assuming something bad had happened in the short time it took her to travel to the ancient fax machine and back.

Hotch eyes her speculatively, breaking from his slumped position with a resounding smack of the table. One look to Rossi and the sideways eye roll tells her everything and nothing.

"Anything new?" Hotch speaks, words sharp and to the point.

She tells him the usual. Coroner found nothing out of place in the autopsy's. All died from an overdose, the single stab wound occurring postmortum.

"What about contacting the families?" Rossi throws in, seemingly as an icebreaker.

"Too risky if we want to keep our investigation quiet. Word will get to the school somehow." Prentiss keeps her tone neutral while giving Rossi a questioning look the second Hotch turns away to face the whiteboard.

Rossi sighs with a shrug, refusing to meet her gaze and provide some real answers. "So no leads then."

"Actually what the coroner didn't find might be somewhere to start." Emily eases into the nearest seat, putting her curiosity about Hotch's mood on hold for now. "All four kids had no other DNA or any evidence on them. They were clean, even their clothes."

"That's impossible." Hotch spins around.

Emily bites her tongue to prevent a grin at her triumph showing.

"Apparently not." Rossi allows her a nod of approval when Hotch turns back to the white board, only looking at it for clues now not escape.

"But if the unsub moved the bodies to a dump site he'd have left fibers." Hotch turns back, frowning at them both.

"The coroner checked the new bodies over twice to be sure, there was nothing."

"That means our unsub is taking serious precautions and spending a lot of time with the bodies. He's not just dumping them-"

"He's caring for them, presenting them-"

The three agents go over facts once more, trying to write a profile they can pass on to Reid and the others in order to help them narrow down the suspect pool. Emily didn't take much pleasure in being confirmed right about victimology proving difficult since without new information they were put at a loose end rather quickly.

After thirty minutes of going in circles Rossi excuses himself, citing air and chocolate as his primary needs. He doesn't normally go for sweet treats, but Reid has proven to be a bad influence on his diet and it feels right that he should have a candy bar now, in his honor.

Snow had started falling not long into the afternoon, requiring an increased presence of law enforcement in the small mountain town of Brandon where they were currently stationed. It's the nearest sheriffs station to the school, and they chose to set up here instead of the main precinct in town for the obvious reason's of proximity and secrecy. But walking the empty corridor's Rossi can't help but feel they've made themselves more vulnerable in the long run.

 _ **What if I'm wrong?**_

Hotch's word's scream out to him. They're the main reason he wanted to get some air. At first he'd brushed it off, how could Hotch be wrong? But then he explained. About Reid's recent sleeping problems - which Rossi knew about. About the conversation in his office before leaving - which Rossi knew about. And about the nightmare Reid had last night, which Rossi had of course not known about until Prentiss filled him in this morning, but could have guessed. Separately none of these concerns seemed unmanageable or a reason not continue with the case as planned. But putting them all together? That presented a different challenge.

"Can't decide?"

"I was contemplating a nougat entrée however I've found caramel to be an adequate accompaniment for day old burnt coffee." Rossi responds smoothly, giving Prentiss no hint her sneaking up on him actually took him by surprise.

"Well I always go for the pure chocolate. No need to add anything else." She smiles in his face, edges of her lips near touching her ears.

"Let's cut to the chase." Rossi grins back, knowing that smile to be the same level of fake as aimed at the well meaning Ms Henderson this morning.

"Which is?" She stares him dead in the eye.

"You didn't follow me to talk about chocolate." He sighs, knowing when he's caught.

The smiles drops into her natural lip quirk, but her eyes stay locked on his. A surreal Mexican standoff by a crappy vending machine in snowy Portland. What had his life come to?

"Busted." She admits, first to look away.

Rossi internally cheers his minor victory.

"I just wanted to ask if you're okay. You seem a little distracted. Both of you." Her eyes track back to where Hotch must still be, waiting, staring at the whiteboard, at the pictures of four dead kids.

"I'm fine." Rossi breaks away, facing the array of treats once more.

Prentiss bursts into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Sorry," she sounds anything but, "just you're the third person to claim that since this case started and I'm beginning to think you've all been cloned or Reid has some kind of telepathic hold over you."

Rossi thins his lips, eyes narrowing holding in his own amusement at that image.

"Hotch is dealing with the situation like the rest of you. In his own way." Rossi puts his coins into the slot, decision made.

"You're dealing with it to." She tries to pull on the thin thread holding them all together this week.

"I'm dealing with feeling my age." He refutes refusing to look her in the eye.

Numbers pressed, the metal spiral starts to move, releasing his Hershey bar to fall into the tray below.

"What about Reid?" She asks, reaching it first, holding the bar of coco and sugar between her fingers.

"Kid's fine too, apparently." His tone is hard, snippy and a total giveaway.

Another laugh issues forth, only this one is hollow. "Look I know what you were trying to do on the jet, but isn't it best if we let Reid chose whether to share or not."

Rossi huffs, looks to his shoes. Still shiny and perfect. Not a scuff, new like the day they came out the box. No one would even guess at the crime scenes they've stepped through. Catching his reflection in the vending machine glass Rossi has to wonder.

"That's the thing about trauma." He hears himself say. "Sometimes it doesn't show on the outside. Not until it's too late to do anything about."

Her face goes slack, eyes moving from side to side in serious thought. He wants to ask but the answer isn't really as important as the question.

"Did you know I had a son?" It feels like all the air has been sucked out the room in a vacuum the second he says it.

Rossi takes the chocolate from her now lax fingers and guides them to take a seat at the small break room table. The single window is slightly frosted in the corners, but that doesn't obscure their serene view of the forest beyond, the setting sun reflecting off the whiteness blanketing the evergreens like a soft unwrinkled blanket.

"He'd have been twenty-eight this year." Rossi snaps off a segment of the candy, handing it over.

"When did he die?" She asks, placing the piece on her tongue.

Die. Not lose. Prentiss can be relied on for a lot of things, but the one he most admires is her ability to be blunt without sounding offensive.

"The day he was born." Rossi sighs, he's not had to remember that day in years, god knows why he wants to torture himself now. "Carolyn, the first Mrs Rossi, hadn't had an easy pregnancy. James was premature with complications and technology wasn't like it is now, the odds were low he'd survive the night. But I stayed with him, those few hours were both the best and worst of my life. And trust me, it's been a long life." He ends with an nostalgic chuckle.

"James." She repeats likes she's committing the name to memory, then "Reid's twenty-six."

The short statement needs no explanation. Rossi tried to keep his distance from the kid in the beginning, but of course the longer he worked with Reid the more that desire for distance wore down. He couldn't stop himself from getting attached anymore than he could stop the sun from rising.

Looking at Prentiss he can see the wheels are turning again, only this time the skin around her eyes and mouth is tight, pressure being put into making all the relevant connections.

"Who else knows?"

"Hotch knows, but it's not a secret."

"You came back to the BAU to solve your case. It's solved." She raises one eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah, it is." He agrees.

He can't muster a laugh at her pout of frustration with him, too long a day with too little progress.

"Agents?"

Prentiss and Rossi turn around. Carmichael, the sheriffs deputy who showed them around when they first arrived, the only other person aside them and the call operator left in he building is standing before them now, looking incredibly nervous.

"What is it?"

"I think we've got a situation."

...

"You knew you had students missing when we arrived this morning and didn't say anything?!" Hotch slams his hand down on the narrow desk just as Rossi enters, Prentiss on his heels.

They see JJ leaning by an open cell door, look of thunder on her face. Lack of a proper interview room meant they were stuck in the main office area, out in the open by the holding cells. Plenty of tables to hit and chairs to break over heads if the mood struck.

"I was going to tell you but I never got the chance." Gables pleads. "Ms Henderson accompanied me at the last minute, she heard Mr Rossi was coming and wanted to meet him I couldn't think of a good reason why she shouldn't I'm sorry!"

"Want to catch us up?" Prentiss asks coming up on Hotch's left, close enough her presence distracts him from his next move, which by the look on his face would be smashing Gables head into the table.

"Two students are missing, not seen since late yesterday after classes. I've sent Garcia their school files before I left." JJ answers, tone cold, face still like stone.

"Prentiss you and JJ go call Garcia see what she's got." Rossi speaks smoothly.

Neither questions why he's giving the order instead of Hotch and leave the room quietly, taking Deputy Carmichael with them. Hotch moves away, taking an observational stance against the wall behind Gables whiles Rossi takes over the questioning, slipping into the vacant chair opposite.

"I was going to tell you, as soon as the school day finished I swear." Gables offers after giving one of the more pitiful excuses for protecting his own ass Rossi has heard in a long time.

"So to summarize." He swallows, completely understanding JJ's frustration. "You knew two students were missing before we brought in our undercover Agents. Didn't say anything. And you're really only here now because Agent Jareau found out before you could find the time to tell us."

Rossi sits forward gaze boring into Gables, making his feelings about the withholding of vital information clear. "How exactly did you find out the students were missing?"

"Upper classmen act as house monitors for the younger students, they marked them absent last night and reported to me . I didn't raise the alarm immediately because this isn't the first time with these two. Although they've never been missing together, I was hoping- I never imagined he would take someone again so soon. I never- I'm sorry."

"So nobody at the school is aware two students are officially missing?"

"No, I was collecting files for us when I noticed these two had been marked absent in all their classes."

"What about friends? Surely they've noticed."

"Well, yes the girl, Beth. Her roommate Sara has been asking questions but no one really listens to her."

"Why not?" Hotch jumps in.

"Beth and Sara, they awkward types." He shrugs. "Don't really fit in."

Rossi looks up and over to Hotch, catching his eye. "What about the boy, Janus? Is he the awkward type too?"

"I guess so. Doesn't speak English all that well. Or refuses to I'm, I'm not really sure. I've not managed to meet with his parents, he arrived unaccompanied from London a few weeks ago."

"You don't know?" Hotch advances forward, rage renewed. "You are responsible for these children Mr Gables. Parents put their trust in you to keep them safe and you don't even know if this boy, this 14 year old boy, speaks English?"

Rossi stands, palm out to Gables instructing him to remain seated as he follows Hotch's angry march out of the room.

"We're pulling Reid out." Hotch waits for Rossi to catch up before continuing down the corridor heading for the briefing room.

"Wait, now just think about this a minute."

"Doesn't fit in. Awkward. That's the same description we have for the first pair of victims and I bet the Rebecca Mills and Daniel Oliver's families would describe them same way if we could ask them."

"You can't know that." Rossi bargains, pulling Hotch to a stop before he takes this attitude into the others. "We don't have anything other than the word of a man who already admits he knows very little about his students."

"What we have is Reid in unnecessary danger." Hotch huffs, pushing through the doors surprising JJ and Prentiss with the force. "These new missing's means the unsub's escalating. It's less than three days since the others were found, and we've just delivered his type right into his grasp."

"These new missing's give us an opportunity. There's a good chance those kids are still alive, you blow our cover now and the unsub might panic and kill them."

"Rossi's right." JJ stands. "I've been there a day and I already know which teachers are having affairs and who's dealing behind the bleaches. Nothings a secret. We shut it down now we loose our best source to bring these kids home."

"What about Reid?" Prentiss asks, her gaze travelling between the three of them. "I mean could he be in danger?"

"Morgan knows the situation and is keeping an eye on him. The teachers take it in turns to monitor the student dorms at night and he's volunteered to take Reid's floor tonight." JJ assures them.

"Okay, we let Reid do his job. Tell Morgan to update him on who's missing so he can talk to the other students, in particular the missing girls roommate Sara. Maybe she knows more than Gables thinks." Hotch pauses for breath, "And tell him, tell Reid to watch his back. I made a promise and I intend to keep."

With that Hotch leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"What promise?" JJ frowns.

"At a guess?" Prentiss sighs, joining JJ and Rossi staring forlornly at the now closed briefing room door. "He promised Reid we weren't sending him in as bait."


	5. Chapter 5

Reid enters the main dinner hall. The place is packed. Over a thousand students attend the school and almost all seem to be in this one room. Slipping in through a side door he considers his options. He could just head back to his dorm room and start making connections tomorrow, it's late and he isn't hungry despite the tantalising smells wafting his way. Somehow, he had expected the offerings to be more Dickensian in nature to match the schools overall old-worldly feel, but the scent of cooked cheese, French fries and fully loaded hamburgers draw him in. Familiar and comforting, suddenly he thinks maybe he _should_ eat something, after all Morgan would be pissed with him if he didn't. Right?

Reid squeezes though the crowds milling around tables and finds the end of the dinner line. Another surprise to add to his list. Kids were clumped in groups, pushing and shoving each other, some playfully, and not so. Either way it was a stark contrast to the zombie-esque movements he'd witnessed at the end of school day only a few short hours ago. Despite that, or maybe because of it, he manages to slip between the crowds with ease, get his food and find somewhere to eat without trouble. Finishing his last couple of fries, looking round the still crowed hall something else catches Spencer's eye. Or rather the lack of something. There were no teachers. He scanned the back wall where the main doors were and along the side where he'd found his way in. No one. The serving queue still winding like a snake through the centre of the large hall revealed only kids too. Other than the kitchen staff, identifiable by their aprons and hair nets there wasn't another adult in sight. Wondering if he'd found himself stranded in a live action Lord of the Flies, hair prickled on the back of his neck from the hum of excitement in the room.

Straw in mouth, sucking the last of his soda until the final drop Reid tries to blend in as he moves around the room. Students were in groups, talking, sharing. The different groups had mixed, goths were with Jocks, geeks with the EMO's, but whispers of the same conversation was entering his ears; "gone" "missing" "FBI". Getting close to one particular group Reid edged himself in, choosing to stand next to two other boys who were tall and skinny like him. He figured they were his best bet if he wanted to go unnoticed.

"I heard she left last night."

"I heard she went mental and they committed her."

"What and Janus? No way, Janus was solid."

The conversation continued in the same vain, plenty of words and very little information. Reid got the general idea though. Two kids were missing. Had been since yesterday. And everyone here knew the FBI were investigating. Great. His retired FBI Agent Grandfather is probably making him look very suspicious right about now.

Several conclusive thoughts raced through Reid's mind at that moment. The speculation of the FBI was the least important, after all no one would be expecting the FBI to put a student undercover. And no one ever believed he was FBI. Even the local Leo's who invited them, been introduced to him, usually asked twice. He knew he needed to call Hotch and update him, but first he needed more information. How he was going to get that information and quickly, without blowing his cover, was a problem. He's not exactly known for his socialising skills. But then he's not him right now, is he? He's Spencer Hotchner and if he's anything like his Dad then he doesn't need to socialise to get answers, he can just glare at the other kids and make them tell him everything.

...

The team had regrouped in the hallway outside the main room where Gables was currently being watched by Carmichael.

"So, what do we do about him?" Rossi snorts, well aware they have nothing to hold Gables on despite feeling they'd all be safer if he wasn't a part of the investigation anymore.

"JJ will have to take him back, otherwise it'll look suspicious." Hotch levels her with a look. "Keep an eye on him." He hopes she gets the double meaning.

JJ nods, and affording each of her colleagues a look of assurance, opens the door to get moving back to the school.

"And us?" Prentiss demands, tone pitched just below shrill, indicating it was more accusation than question.

Hotch scans the room of tired faces. "What did Garcia have on the new missing's?"

Prentiss hands him the print out she'd retrieved. "Beth Renard, daughter of French ambassador Jean Renard. Beth's been at the school since the start of the winter term. No clear social circle or interests other than Sarah the roommate. They've absconded together before, but always returned after a few hours. Garcia's searched and found that Sarah's been a runaway from several boarding schools before this one, also has a juvenile record involving drugs. Beth and Sarah both have sanctions for smoking pot in their dorm."

"Janus?"

"Janus is an unknown. Like Gables said he turned up at the school, fees paid up for the year in cash. The clandestine international element is apparently a barrier our queen of everything technical cannot cross. At least legally."

"Cash?" Hotch looks up from the file he's holding, ignoring the 'legally' comment.

"Ahuh. Seems the school doesn't mind how they're paid. Garcia's still trying to find connections and track his parents but no luck yet."

"Okay," Hotch checks his watch. "Morgan should be calling to check in. I'll update him with what we know. Get him and Reid looking into these kids. Maybe Reid will have better luck getting something from their classmates. There's nothing else for us to do here tonight."

Hotch catches Rossi's eye, showing him he is acknowledging the need to have some faith. Letting Reid do the job he was chosen for.

"Let's head back to the hotel. Get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

...

Reid was just making his way through the crowds, about to try his glare and spill approach when a bell that he hadn't had the pleasure of hearing before almost pierced his eardrum. His ear continued to ring long after the bell stopped and the tall wooden main doors opened, swinging inward to hit the walls with a deafening thud.

"Everybody be seated." A deep voice bellows.

The hall falls into instant silence at the instruction. A tall man, the one with the booming voice, walks down the centre of the diner hall like Moses parting the sea. Students jump out of his way, fighting to take a seat at the various benches darted around the hall. Reid squeezes into an empty space, pleasantly surprised to find the group he'd accidently joined didn't tell him to move.

The tall man was followed by a procession of other teachers, some of which Reid had met today. Notably absent though was Principle Gables. Once the procession reached the front of the dinner hall several other adults entered without ceremony. Morgan being one of them, still wearing his gym kit he'd been wearing earlier. Reid watched his friend slip into the room through a side door followed by an older woman who then shut it firmly behind her. His home room teacher, the annoying Miss Abby Henderson joined on Morgan's left. Narrowing his eyes at her obvious attempt to get closer to his friend Reid's attention was only drew back to the front when the tall man started talking again.

"It is with regret that I inform you that two of your fellow Students, Beth Renard and Janus Novak have ignored the warnings and left the school of their own accord."

A rumble of mutters roll like waves across the high ceiling room. By the look on everyone's face though no one is surprised by the news.

"I remind all of you that there is still a curfew in effect and that no one is to the leave the communal buildings after the school day."

Well that explained the lack of rush after class. No rush because nowhere to go. Explained why the dinner hall was packed out too. Reid wonders how everyone knew what was happening except him. Maybe his method of head down and get on with it wasn't such a good approach after all. This school obviously ran on the exchange of information. A series of Chinese whispers. Despite lacking efficiency, he can't deny its success here, after all everyone else seemed to instinctually know where to be this evening.

"You're a liar! Beth wouldn't just leave!"

Heads turn at the shout, but the tall man (who Reid makes a mental note to find out his actual name) continues to address the students as the girl, Sarah according to boy sitting next to him, is escorted from the room by Morgan. Miss Henderson following close behind. The rest of the faculty seemed lacking of the personal sentiment usually associated with those who choose to work with children. Though looking around at the abundance of bored sullen faces he wonders if 'choose' is the right word. There's no mention of Rebecca Mills or Daniel Oliver as tall man continues to place blame on the students for leaving in the first place. To Reid he sounded like a lawyer trying to separate the school from any liability and the thought brought a sardonic smirk to face. Suddenly he was glad his Mom never had the money, or the mental capacity to send him to an upper class high school more suited to his IQ. The Vegas High school he attended may have been lacking in some basic amenities, but at least he knew the teachers gave a damn about his education.

Reid was so bemused by everything going on that he didn't realise the impromptu assembly was over until the kids started to disperse around him. He was still sitting, trying to process all he'd just learned when a voice broke through his subconscious.

"Well that was anticlimactic."

The words are breathed directly into his right ear from behind and Reid jumps, dropping the empty soda he forgot he was still holding. Turning around he finds himself face to face with a girl, brown eyes and hair, bangs covering one half of her heavily make-upped porcelain face.

"I'm confused." He blurts, belaying some of his nervousness at her closeness.

The girl, who's looming over him and showing no intention of backing off, smiles. "New kid right?"

Her blood red lipstick gives her a look far too reminiscent of a Chelsea smile. Reid suppresses the urge to say as much.

"How'd you guess?" He forces a thin nervous smile of his own, wincing when his voice cracks a little at the end.

"We were in religious studies together. Miss Henderson introduced you. You're grandfather's that famous profiling guy."

His cheeks heat at the memory. That woman was going to really make it hell for him here.

"Spencer." He spouts, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Weren't you thrown out?"

Reid sees her eyes flash and instantly wishes he had even an ounce of the cool Morgan possessed.

"Yeah," she laughs off his clumsy aside, "I don't think my hypothesis that Catholic penance is just religious BDSM didn't go over well with Ms stick up her arse Henderson." She holds out her hand, "I'm Jessica."

Reid takes it with some trepidation. Her accent resonates with him, distracting him from the BDSM comment as Jessica advances closer, dark eyes looking him up and down. Feeling the table edge pressing against his upper thighs, Reid finds himself leaning back, propping against it, giving her a slight height advantage.

"You're English?"

He knows it's stupid the second the words are out, but is too preoccupied in mentally kicking himself for getting himself cornered for the second time in one day, losing any hope of regaining control of the situation.

"Sort of, born in England but I've not lived there in years. How old are you?"

She speaks so fast his mind spins and it takes him a second to catch up with the swift topic change. As he tries to size up Jessica's intent, it makes him wonder if this is what Morgan and the others feel like whenever he talks, and why they tell him to slow down.

Unperturbed by his obvious discomfort Jessica tries to close the minor gap left between them.

"Seventeen" He squeaks suddenly, as if answering will make her back off.

"Ooh a toy boy." She grins.

Reid flinches, tries looking anywhere but at those blood red lips. In fight or flight mode he hits the table with both hands, propelling himself forward. Jessica steps back easily as if anticipating the move, allowing him his escape and doesn't even try hiding her laughter.

"Relax I'm not really into younger boys."

Regaining his composure now his exit is route is clear and accessible Reid glares at her. _Younger?!_

"Made some "unwise life choices" as my mother would say." She answers, misreading his look. "Missed a year, but I need to get my diploma before I get my trust fund." She shrugs. "What's your story? You look too young for a junior. You smart or something?"

 _Too young!_ Reid really wanted to scream. He was a goddamn grownup! Granted his current close shave, short haired look didn't support that argument, but for god's sake-

"No, average," he forces his tone casual, holding back his trademark 'I'm a genius actually'.

Jessica eyes him with something of curiosity. "Well at least looking at you will make it fun to past the time here."

Reid feels his face heat for the hundredth time. As if it's not embarrassing enough to be treated like a baby by his team, now an eighteen-year-old is teasing him for his looks. He's had limited experience with girls at any age and after only one day back at school this is all making his head hurt quite frankly.

Trying to process the sudden flip from being an adult with adult privileges to someone not even legally allowed to drink, Reid barely registers Jessica laughing and blowing him a kiss as she walks away, following a group of kids he now sees have been waiting for her by the door. Still flustered, Reid offers a short little wave in return, trying and failing to look anywhere near composed.

The smell of hamburgers is still in the air and deciding he's had quite enough excitement for one night retrieves his dropped soda cup, procures a refill of the only caffeine available to him and retreats to the peace and safety of his dorm room, so he can think on exactly how much of this evening he's going to share with Hotch.

...

They arrived back at the hotel shortly after ten.

Rossi had retreated to his own room, which left Hotch and Prentiss in theirs still trying to maintain their husband and wife cover. It wasn't too hard. They were each very private people and aware of the others boundaries, so could share space comfortably without feeling the need for conversation. While Emily was getting ready to call it a night as ordered Hotch finds himself staring at case files scattered across the small motel table, smiling nostalgically. The quiet made a stark change from the almost constant chatter he's usually afforded in the evenings by a certain young genius who, when given the opportunity, doesn't stop talking until he's told to, and sometimes not even then.

As if on cue Hotch's phone started to buzz, vibrations sending it dancing across one open folder into his eyeline. Hotch recognised the number immediately.

"Reid?"

 _"Yeah it's me."_

The voice sounded distant and whispery, but unmistakable all the same.

"Are you okay?"

 _"I'm fine."_ There's a pause and Hotch waited _. "We've been sent to our dorms for the night. You know there's two kids missing?"_

"Yes. Gables knew before we arrived. Watch your back with him, we don't know who's side he's on."

The snort of dissatisfaction sent a chill down Hotch's spine. Reid sounded _… old._

 _"Look something's changed here, there's a man in charge and it's not Gables. I don't know who he is, but he talks like a lawyer. I'm going to try and find out more tomorrow."_

Hotch hears a noise, a commotion in the back ground. "Reid?"

 _"I've got to go."_

"Reid-" the call drops, leaving Hotch uttering a useless, "be careful." to the dial tone.

Prentis looked up from her slouch in bed. She wasn't asleep, just reading. "Everything okay?"

Hotch stares intently at the cell in his hands until the screen blinks off from none use.

Seeing Hotch not moving Emily takes it as an invitation and gets up from the sofa bed to join him at the table.

"You still concerned?" She asks softly, pouring them both a drink of Rossi's scotch.

Hotch smiles sadly, doesn't ask why she has it and nods his surrender to finish their conversation from the other night.

"Did you know Texas was the first time I've ever really had to reprimand Reid in the field?" He starts, tone light and almost playful.

"What about physics magic?" Emily grins, playing along.

"Gideon used to take on the role of disciplinarian. I only had to be a hard ass in the practical things. It's harder than I thought."

"Do you think this is about Gideon?" She blinks at him, taking a sip before resting her glass back on the table.

Hotch twirls his between his fingers. He's never been much of a drinker. "No I think this about it being the year anniversary of his kidnapping and no one's here to see him through it."

When no answer is forthcoming, her smiles drops, she sighs. "Look, you had to address it, he was being unprofessional."

"And so was I," Hotch blinks this time, staring at the table through his glass. "I shouted at him and ordered him to behave. I treated him like a naughty kid on the playground, it's not surprising he acted like one right back. I- I feel we're stuck in this, this loop where I'm constantly setting the boundaries and he's constantly pushing to see how far and fast he can break past them."

"Oh, my god" Emily falls back in her seat, mouth open.

Hotch looks up, perturbed. "What?"

"You're just as susceptible as the rest of us." She laughs. Taking another sip to calm down. "Sorry, it's just you seem so … never mind. Conversation for another time." She swallows and is grateful when Hotch allows her to continue. "You're having doubts about your actions?"

"Yes." He shrugs, not really seeing the funny side.

Emily's eyes soften, the amusement faded to muted sympathy and what he hopes is understanding. "You really shouldn't. Reid's… good at seeming vulnerable, it's his secret weapon, but don't underestimate him. He knows how to use his adorableness for evil. Count on it."

"He can be sneaky when he wants his own way." Hotch agrees, thinking on all the times Reid had circumvented him or twisted his words in order to come out on top in an argument.

"Bet he ran rings around his parents."

"I doubt they'd have noticed."

She frowns and Hotch curses his mouth. He really didn't drink often. Prentiss wasn't with them for the King Fisher Case so unless Reid had shared, she wouldn't know. "Reid's mom's a paranoid schizophrenic. His Dad abandoned them when things got too hard. He was only eight."

"Huh." Prentiss hums, taking another more generous sip now she's used to the taste. "Explains why you're so protective of him."

Hotch can't help but stare at her, her reaction more like she's discovered a missing piece of a puzzle than learned something surprising about her friend. "I'm not trying to replace his father."

Only that's exactly what he's doing on this case isn't it? Oh shit. He hadn't even considered how this charade would impact on Reid's already fragile emotions. Prentiss did clearly, her smug smile telling him she'd made the connection long ago. They share a long look and Hotch decides he's already done too much thinking tonight. He reaches to turn off the lamp.

Emily quickly stands, moving back to her bed and climbs under the covers ready for the room to be dark before saying. "Oh, and you were wrong before. You're here."

With that Hotch flicks the switch and both lay on their respective beds, pretending to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Mr Hotchner, move those skinny legs." Morgan hollers across the field.

Reid rolls his eyes and keeps running, gangling legs trying to find some coordination over the cold hard ground. Portland is colder than Washington, and though he's come accustomed to being in different climates each week the chill that's settling over them in the late afternoon light is starting to play havoc with his breathing. He's not completely unfit, but he's never been much of an athlete. If he'd known this would be part of the ruse he'd have tried some basic push ups in his room first, hopefully pulled or broke something so he would be excused from this kind of torture.

Despite FBI training he's still lagging behind the rest of the class on the track. He doubts Morgan's going to give him a pass. One, because that would look suspicious, and two, Morgan is having _way_ too fun at his expense.

Reid collapses at the far end of the track, out of view of his friendly tormentor and anyone who'd care to notice. He can't take much more. Just as he decides to hell with it and stroll his way back, Jessica the girl from the dinner hall his first night stops by his side.

"Hey, you dead?"

Leaning over him, hands on her knees, dark hair haloed by the low hanging sun, Reid can only breathe raggedly and nod.

"You want to ditch?" She asks with a curious brow, indicating the trees mere feet behind them, marking the border of the school grounds.

"What?" Reid looks over in the distance, Morgan is yelling at another out of shape kid near dying on the track. "Can't, we'll get in trouble." He finishes lamely.

"He's new, he won't even notice."

Reid knew differently of course, Morgan would most certainly notice his absence. "We really shouldn't leave. It could be dangerous."

"Don't tell me you believe this killer in the woods story." She frowns at him, her painted lips giving him that creepy stretched smile.

Looking at the track laid out before them, Reid ways up the pros and cons of disappearing on Morgan. Skipping the rest of this physically draining nightmare did sound appealing. But then Morgan sure was going to be pissed at him later. He's going to give a hard time either way though. There was no way he'd catch up with the class now. What was he being good for anyway? He's supposed to be a problem student, bad behaviour was expected of him! Morgan should know that, also it would be a good opportunity to ask around about the missing students. He had every reason to act out and not one to behave for a change.

Jumping up, Reid felt a new zest for this case. "Let's go."

...

" _You skipped class."_ Came the disappointment down the line later that evening, and though Spencer knows it's only because he's in a room with Mrs Henderson it still stings to hear it.

"Sorry dad," Reid tries to look and sound forlorn. It doesn't take much effort. "Can I call you later?"

He eyes Miss Henderson warily, hoping Hotch understands he can't explain himself now.

" _Your mom and I are going out for dinner at eight,"_ Hotch says in the same tone.

"Okay." And Reid hangs up, ready to face his first ever school punishment along with the rest of his teenage cohorts.

…

" _He ditched Morgan?"_ JJ holds back a chuckle, torn between being proud and terrified at what could have happened.

"He skipped a class."

" _And left the school grounds with another student."_

"I know how it looks and sounds but we need to give Reid the benefit of the doubt."

" _Hotch I don't know, I've seen him around here the past couple of days. He-"_

"He's doing his job, blending in and getting the other students to trust him." Hotch sighs. "He's calling me back at eight, hopefully he'll have something for us. Can you get a message to Morgan to cover for him?"

Hotch gets the affirmation and quickly ends the call.

"JJ's not happy I take it." Rossi sums up, approaching with coffees.

"Neither is Morgan." Hotch takes his, turning back to the whiteboard slowly filling with information gathered by the three on the inside.

Prentiss laughs. "Morgan's livid I bet, it was his class."

"Good on the kid I say." Rossi joins in.

"It's not funny," Hotch says without managing to keep a straight face at the thought of Morgan's reaction. "He could have been hurt or worse, ended up as a victim. We still don't know why the kids leave the grounds."

"Lured out under the guise of cutting class sounds like a good easy ruse." Rossi adds seriously. "These kids are all consistent rule breakers, its why they're there."

All fell silent thinking on why Reid was there.

"Did Reid say anything else?"

"No, his teacher was with him." Hotch hopes he'll have something productive to tell them later to make the stress and worry they'd experienced a few brief hours this afternoon all worth it.

…

At eight on the dot Reid sneaks out of his dorm. Morgan's the teacher on duty as arranged and lets him go with a stern eye, he's not happy about earlier and hasn't spoken to him yet, but Reid knows he's in trouble.

Jogging down the stairs, heading for the basement, Reid finds himself in the boiler room. He takes a studious look around, feeling the tingle of trepidation in his stomach. Not the best location to be alone given his past experiences and eidetic knowledge of heinous crimes, but the only place he can pretty much guarantee not to be overheard.

"Hotch?" he asks as soon as his call gets picked up.

" _Reid? You okay, you alone?"_

"Yes."

" _Good I'll put you on speaker, what do you know_?"

Reid hesitates, not having the heart or nerve to say his escapades this afternoon where wholly for fun and not necessarily for the case. Thankfully he did have something to tell them.

"What do you know about The Bloody Bandage Man?"

...

Jessica ran across the far field leading them to the boundary of the school. She checks he's still following and as they draw closer to a narrow brook running the length of the field Reid realises what she expects him to do. Jumping from one muddy ledge to the other Reid lands surprisingly well. He guesses he has Morgan's constant badgering to keep up his basic training to thank for that. Thinking of Morgan Reid realises that it won't be long before his absence is noticed. He suddenly wishes he'd been able to get a signal to him so he doesn't panic. After all Morgan's going to notice his absence immediately.

"Come on don't waste time, we haven't got long."

"Long for what?"

But Jessica doesn't answer. She leads the way deeper into the forest, Reid following and wondering what the hell he was thinking.

The walk felt like miles, but Reid knew, because he was good at that sort of thing, that they were less than a mile from where they'd start started. They continued along a very narrow path, climbing over fallen trees and through overgrown bushes. Signalled the path hadn't been active in a long while. The trees were closing in, getting taller and denser blocking out the light. Reid was about to suggest they head back when a shriek penetrated the silence.

"You brought _him_?"

It was phrased in such a way by the bodiless voice that they were expecting her to bring someone, but that they were dubious about her choice.

"He isn't going to squeal. Are you Spencer?" Jessica smiled at him.

Reid shook his head. Little confused by the group of teenagers suddenly standing before him. Jessica had acted like leaving was just a spur of the moment thing. In truth, he hadn't even considered that she'd had a plan.

"He better not." Brent, the boy from his first near miss in the corridor appeared to be in charge of the group.

Looking around at the faces gathered in the little clearing Reid counted five other kids present that he'd seen in his classes or in the dinner hall. Only one was strange to him.

"Who are you?" He challenges, staring the strange kid in the eye. He looked closer to Reid's real age. A memory from an early case sprang forth. A small town, dead teenagers and rumours of devil worship. "You're not from the school."

The older kid removed what Reid had already realised wasn't an ordinary cigarette, holding it out to him. Luckily Reid's magic skills came to his rescue and allowed him to only appear to smoke the joint he was handed. If Morgan could see him now he thought coolly. He bet none of his team would expect him to be competent enough to pass off himself off as a 'cool kid'. Though as the group started to relax, conversation passing lightly between them and him Reid reassesses his theory of the group.

These weren't the popular kids. They were the out casts.

That's when he started to formulate a plan and channelling his alter egos ability to get the answers needed he was grateful despite the obvious risk and stupid action of doing exactly what Hotch had warned him not to, Reid had something to report that night,

...

" _Is he serious?_ " Spencer hears Rossi in the back ground.

"Reid?" Hotch groans.

" _He's an Urban legend!"_

"An urban legend based on the killings last year?" Prentiss' voice joins the conversation, sounding much more amenable to listen.

" _Try from thirty years ago."_

"Thirty?"

" _I think whatever's been happening here has been going on longer than we think. You might want to ask Garcia to look into a series of deaths that occurred in the winter of 1988. And the accidental death of a logger in 1868"_

"Let me guess the Bloody Bandage Man." Ross drawls with a humorous air.

"'88," Prentis answers Reid, catching Rossi eye and smirking. "That rules out the same unsub."

" _Not necessarily."_

"How so?" Hotch this time, drained from a day of stress and worry, close to shutting the group conversation down completely.

From the tone Reid can pretty much picture the stern frown being glared at the phone but carries on with pushing his theory. "Think about it, what do high school, colleges or any institution with a ridged code of conduct have in common?"

Silence, then just before he can prompt them Emily speaks up. _"Hazing!"_

Reid inwardly smiles knowing out of all them, Emily would be the one to have the most first-hand experience.

" _You think these kids taking part in some kind of initiation?"_

"I think it has its roots in one, only I'm not clear on the psychology, it would require the same influence and I can't understand where that would be coming from without knowing more."

" _The unsub may not be performing the killings himself but someone is instigating them somehow, that widens the pool in age considerably."_

Reid fills them in on his afternoon, leaving out unnecessary details he fears they won't handle well. He tells them about the kids he knows a little about and about the older kid who was definitely not part of the school. All he managed to get out of the group was he called himself Drew and no one really knew where he came from other than he'd been providing students with a regular supply of marijuana since before any of them were students. They'd been introduced by past students which confirmed Reid's theory _Drew_ was not as young as he seemed.

" _We'll have Garcia look into him."_ Hotch says.

Reid hears a click on the line and knows the rest of the conversation was to be only between them.

" _How are you Spencer?"_

"I'm fine," he squeaks looking at his toes, even without Hotch in the room he still makes him react like a naughty school boy. And he doesn't even want to know how he's going to react about the _joint_ when he hands in his report.

There's silence like Hotch wants to say more, but instead settles on telling him to be good and stay out of further trouble if he can help it, which makes Reid blush. He promises to behave from now on unless absolutely necessary to his cover and offers his own goodnight before hanging up and sneaking back to his dorm.

.

Hotch utters a heartfelt goodnight, holding the handset to his ear long after Reid's hung up, listening to the dial tone. Face giving away his feelings to his teammates watching on.

"You okay?"

"He's fine," Hotch answers.

"I said are you okay." Prentiss repeats.

"I'm… pensive" Hotch settles on taking the offered coffee.

She smiles saying no more on the subject, "come on, we've got profiling to do before Reid actually turns back into a kid again."

She laughs, he laughs and together they walk back over to where Rossi is compiling details ready for Garcia.

…

Spencer springs forward, the momentum sending him toppling off the unfamiliar narrow bed and towards the hard wooden floor. His landing's cushioned only by the thin bed sheets tangled between his arms and legs in a massive knot. Sitting up, slamming his back against the metal frame, sweat beading his forehead making his hair stick to his face Spencer breaths in deep heaving panic inducing gasps. Unable to calm on his own Reid feels around the floor frantically, palm eventually grasping the still cool plastic casing he remembers clutching tightly before falling sleep. He presses the speed dial and waits for his call to connect.

"Hey boy wonder, shouldn't you be fast asleep?"

Penelope was pulling an all-nighter, gathering info on the students Reid had provided names for earlier. She'd also found some juicy gossip on the school. It had been hidden well, but once she had an idea of what she was looking for she found it and more. She's about to tell him about her progress on discovering the bloody Bandage Man's identity but when Reid's breathing comes thick and fast down the line, she changes priorities immediately.

"Reid, you okay? Should I send Morgan to you?"Her hand is picking up her other phone ready to dial.

"No, it's fine" Spencer manages in-between gasps. Desperately trying to slow his breathing so he can talk, Reid listens to the level voice that doesn't even give a hint of sleep and let's his mind fast forward the events of the last day. "...just a bad dream." He answers uncensored, thanks to the pull of sleep still hanging over him.

Garcia doesn't ask further questions, but Reid tells her anyway, finding it very easier to talk over the phone where he can't see her face. It's never been difficult to admit things to Garcia. He's rang her a lot recently after a nightmare, whenever he wakes up in a panic and needs someone to talk to. She's already warned Reid if Morgan or Hotch asks her she's not going to lie for him. For his own good. But he chooses her over any of the others because not only will she most likely always be up when he needs her, but surprisingly she's a wonderfully calming influence. Plus Garcia doesn't treat him like a child because he's young, she coddles everyone equally. Reid briefly wonders if Hotch already knows about his and Garcia's recent phone game, it would certainly explain why her number was already pre-programmed in the new cell he handed over.

" _You okay now sweetie?"_ The voice asks when his spiel runs out and he falls silent.

"Yeah actually," climbing back on the bed, dropping against the pillows Reid breaths out a long sigh, "tired."

" _Get some sleep, I think Hotch and Emily aka mom and dad are planning on visiting you at school tomorrow."_

"Okay," Reid smiles not registering, managing to wish Garcia goodnight before hanging up and falling back to sleep with the cell still wrapped in his hand.

...

The line disconnects. Penelope stares forward unmoving, thinking long and hard afraid the slightest movement will break the fragile tethers of thought.

Breaking out of her trance decision made Garcia hits her own version of speed dial and in a snow-covered motel, out in the forest of Portland a cell phone chimes.

"Hotchner" - "No Garcia, I'm up."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N so sorry for the long wait. I hadn't realised just how long until today. But good news, plot hole I've been struggling with filled. Thank Neal and Peter. Writing Five Times gave me the motivation I needed. Next time I get stuck I know what to do - write some mindless fluff lol. Thanks for hanging in there :)

...

There's a bomb. He can hear the beeping, getting louder and faster.

Spencer shoots up, scurrying away until his back hits the headboard. Heart racing, sweat damp hair in his eyes he's breathing fast and heavy. It takes a while, but eventually the daylight filtering into the small enclosed space reveals his location. He jumps up, gets dressed, washed and is running down the hall no less than ten minutes later.

Reid charges into homeroom just as the bell signals a start to the day. Offering the ever-pushy Miss Henderson his best smile, he takes his seat. No one's really paying attention to him thankfully, all too caught up in their own thing or too tired from being caught up in their own thing the night before.

"Class we've got an exciting guest today. David Rossi, famous author and profiler in the FBI will be visiting the school this afternoon and holding a talk in the auditorium. We have our newest addition to thank for this wonderful opportunity." She aims a smile at him that could dissolve flesh from bone.

Spencer squirms in his seat when all eyes land on him. Thankfully the annoyingly cheery woman goes on to discuss the upcoming parent's day on Friday. Reid's hoping he won't be here by then. Having them visiting today was going to be bad enough. Abby dismisses the class and Reid makes it as far as the door, one foot poised over the threshold before being called back. He falters, quick mind weighing up the pros and cons of pretending he didn't hear. Before he commits to running Abby's by his side, hand warm and firm grasping his arm, guiding him back into the newly empty classroom.

"I'm going to be late." He looks pointedly over his shoulder, grip tightening around his backpack strap.

He's praying she's not going to start asking questions about Rossi again. He's summarily disappointed when she opens her mouth.

...

Hotch pulls into the grounds and just like the last time they were here there's a welcoming committee already waiting on the lawn.

"I was just expecting Mr Rossi." Miss Henderson greets them, annoying plastic smile still in place. "Not that it isn't nice to see all of you again."

"Well Mr Gables offered a tour of the school and we thought today would be as good as any." Emily smiles, sensing Hotch is in no mood for the polite cheeriness being aimed his way. "Is he here?"

"I'm afraid Mr Gables had to leave on a personal emergency. But I can arrange for a tour, it's no problem."

Before anyone can ask further she turns and disappears inside, expecting them to follow.

"Personal emergency?" Emily murmurs out the corner of her mouth.

Hotch hums in acknowledgment of her concerns, Rossi shares his look. Gables was their only 'in', without him they were working blind.

"Whatever happened, it happened quickly and quietly." Rossi whispers in her ear while Hotch walked ahead with his biggest fan.

"We need to check in on Reid." Hotch isn't looking her way, but she can tell from his tense posture he's worried about more than just the case.

"Leave it to me." Emily murmurs, jogging forward and calling much more loudly, "Oh Miss Henderson?" She catches the young teacher on the steps leading to the first floor classrooms. "I'm really interested in your sports programme, any chance we can start with the gym?"

...

"Ah no you don't," Morgan grabs Reid by the arm as he tries to sneak past and into the changing rooms, "sit your skinny butt down now."

Reid falls down onto the bench with a huff, Morgan taking a wide stride stance in front, completely blocking him in.

"Someone will see." He hisses.

Mindful of their compromising position Morgan seeks to ensure this is quick. "Someone seeing will be the least of your worries, what the hell do you think you were playing at yesterday?"

"I was doing my job," Reid scowls, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop the retort he really wants to make from popping out. "I needed to find out what the other kids know about the murders. I can't do that being a good boy and staying in class now can I?"

Morgan leans in, lowering his voice to a hiss. "Ever think you could have been the next victim?"

"It was a calculated risk." Reid whispers back, knowing full well that's exactly the kind of stupid move he promised he wouldn't take.

"Kid you may have managed to escape a telling off by Hotch, but I promise you, do something like that again today and I won't be so understanding."

"Fine. Can I go now, _Sir_?"

Reid stares Morgan down. He may be in the weaker position, both literally and figuratively, but that by no means meant he couldn't hold his own if Morgan continued to push him.

"Push-ups, on the field. You got 5 minutes or I'm coming back in to drag your ass out. Understood?"

Reid bit back a protest. Morgan his friend was of course pissed off, but Reid was smart enough to get that Morgan the teacher was also going to have to make an example of him to keep the rest of the class in check.

"Yes sir," Reid puts on his best sorry not sorry look he's perfected over the years and head held high, disappears into the changing rooms.

…

"Looks like Morgan's found a way to punish Reid." Hotch comments, watching the activity on the track field.

Stood by his side, playing the dutiful wife Emily smiles in amusement, imagining the retribution to come once they're back in Quantico and all is back to normal.

"How's everything going?" Miss Henderson sneaks up on them.

"Good," Emily smiles, "Spencer seems to be learning his lesson. I'm sorry for his behaviour the other day."

"That's okay, it's not uncommon in new starters, and I can tell Spencer has some deeper issues. I certainly hope we can fill those voids in his life."

"What do you mean by that?" Emily jumps on the assumption they are somehow responsible for the voids, forgetting for a moment she isn't actually his mother and any 'deeper issues' are a lot more complex than anyone here could even began to understand.

"Well, you're both busy parents, like most who send their children to us." Her voice is low, almost robotic as she stares out onto the playing fields watching the kids run back and forth in a never-ending relay. "I'm not judging," she blinks and turns to face her, adopting her usual squeaky-cheeriness, "but I feel children aren't born bad. They learn by mimicking those around them, and of course acting out is usually the best way to get the attention they desperately crave. The assumption that money makes up for everything means kids like these get left behind."

…

Rossi left the auditorium as close to running as he got at his age.

"So, how'd it go?" JJ saddles up to him with a teasing a smile, catching him by surprise.

"Oh, you know." Rossi forces levity into his tone. "If these kids are the hope of the future..."

"That bad huh?"

Rossi grins and pats her arm, JJ gets the hint and moves them along.

"So, I did find out something useful." She starts as they walk side by side along the mostly deserted corridor towards the library.

"Please tell me you found the unsub so we can get out of this nightmare."

"Not quite." A grimace. "But I've been watching the group Reid told us about. There's definitely something going on."

"More than joints in the woods?"

JJ looks guilty. "You know?"

"I know." Rossi smiles.

"Does Hotch?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy just like you. So probably yes."

"She means well." JJ defends Penelope.

"Oh, she's very clever. She's managed to share a secret that really shouldn't be a secret, all the while protecting the one person who the secrets about from ever knowing. It's genius."

"So, we all we know but no one can talk about it." JJ's smile turns tense. "Doesn't protect Spence from being put in that situation again though, does it?"

Sigh. "No, but it does mean we can keep an eye on him. Undercover is dangerous no matter what role you end up playing. That's why there are cops and agents who are trained to ensure they can handle it. We get through this I guarantee Hotch will turn the FBI inside out before we get ordered on an undercover again."

Someone enters the library.

"I hope so." She whispers. "Enjoy the rest of your visit Agent Rossi. It was really nice meeting you." She winks and walks away.

Rossi smiles. At least something's weren't changing. Turning to go Rossi had no plans other than to catch up with Hotch and Prentis on their tour but seeing who entered had him moving towards another display.

The kid known to them as Brent had strolled in with his crew of misfits. Jessica, the girl Reid introduced as his way in with the little crew in tow. They hadn't noticed he didn't leave and proceed to have what they probably thought was a hushed conversation. Too much heavy metal in earphones dulling their hearing enough to think they were being quiet. Kids are stupid. Rossi's kind of glad isn't one anymore.

...

" _JJ what is going on? Why is no one answering their phone?" Garcia shrieks the second she swipes the little green button on her phone. "I was getting worried!"_

"Getting?" JJ muffles a laugh, because she really needs to let go right now and Garcia in full on rant is also a source of adorable amusement.

" _Oh, you'll know when I'm really worried and-"_

She has to cut her off there, because as much as she'd like this to continue and brighten her day, they have other problems. "Garcia, there's been another murder."

…

It was during the period before lunch that a 10th Grader sounded the alarm. Hotch and Emily were making their way back to the auditorium, hoping to meet up with Rossi when the kid was seen running across the field adjacent to the dinner hall, screaming for all he was worth. It didn't take either Agent long to interpret what he was screaming about, and it took extreme restraint to stand back and put on a suitable expression of confusion and then shock on their faces to ensure their cover wasn't blown. Their escort, and constant shadow excused herself, asking they return to the reception and wait for her there.

"We can't just stand here while they trample all over the crime scene." Emily paced the meeting room they'd been quickly filed into by a helpful member of the admin staff.

Rossi gazed out the window, watching the local sheriffs walking the scene. "At least we have a good view."

"We need to trust the sheriff's department to follow our instructions and we can review the scene via the photos later." Hotch spoke without looking up from the phone he'd been watching intently for the past five minutes.

"If the bodies are our of missing students and it's the same M.O then the time between kills is lessening. This isn't going to stop, it's going to get worse." Emily looks first to Hotch, who doesn't react, to Rossi who returns her pensive gaze.

"And our killer will be looking for a new pair of victims."

Rossi turns back to the window, trying to gather as much as he can from the body language of the personnel on scene if nothing else, but before he can express any of his conclusions the door swings open and in walks the last person they'd expected to see.

…

Spencer's in the middle of his tenth lap, part of the punishment bestowed upon him by Morgan when they get summoned back to their dooms. Since he didn't finish his run yesterday, he'd do it today and then some was the explanation, spoken with a sly smile and wink which only motivated him to screw Morgan over more the next time he had the chance. Childish of him, he realised around lap three. Honestly didn't know what was becoming of him, since being here Reid has said and done things he'd never dream of back home. Maybe it was the lure of being undercover, he isn't him here, he's Spencer Hotcher. A pain in the ass, full of himself teenager with the smart-aleck attitude to match. At least that's how he's cast himself. Moulding his alter-ego into something Reid has never been, in his own mind at any rate. Apparently from the insults thrown his way under the guise of encouragement Morgan would beg to differ.

Walking back up from the field, given no explanation other than the school would be closed for the reminder of the day, Reid and his fellow classmates speculated on exactly what could have happened.

"I bet Gables topped himself in the dinner hall," one boy laughs up ahead, his comments filtering loudly back to the rest of the group. "He always looked one slash away from slitting his wrists."

The girl next to the boy who Reid knew as Kelin makes an 'Ew' noise before hitting Kelin in the chest and calling him gross, all the while laughing herself.

"They found Beth and Janus." Jessica startles him.

Reid turns to her, searching her face for any hint of deception, wanting to ask outright but fighting internally for the right words so he didn't come across as too eager. "What makes you think that?"

"Come on, we told you about the bloody bandage man and all the student's who've been murdered here." She looks at him from under her lashes. "Telling me you think we're lying?"

"No," Reid's quick to defend, too quick he realises when she frowns at him. "I mean, it's an urban legend, right? No one's actually seen him."

Jessica stops walking and Reid pulls back too, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Nobody's survived an encounter to tell their tale."

Reid doesn't know what to say, he turns to face her, but her eyes seem to see through his, enraptured the silence expands like a living thing between them that becomes stuffy and suffocating.

"Hey!" Morgan's voice hits first, dragging his attention away from Jessica still standing, staring before him. "You two move it. Keep up."

Reid adverts his eyes, mutters an embarrassed 'yes sir' and puts as mush space between him and Jessica as he can without making it obvious he's trying not to look at her. When they reach the top of the field they encounter a crowd of students milling around, a yellow tape preventing any forward movement.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks of another boy standing slightly back from the masses, seemingly watching the commotion instead of trying to join it.

"They found a dead body on the field."

Reid's eyes go wide. Looking around he doesn't see Jessica anymore but his gaze meets Morgan's. All annoyance with the other put aside they agree to a silent plan. One of them needs to attend the crime scene and luckily Spencer has a FBI Profiler Grandfather who just happens to be visiting the school today.

...

"What are you doing here?" Emily is the first to respond to Reid who quickly slips in and shuts the door.

"We don't have a lot of time, I don't know what's happened with Mr Gables but there's a new man in charge. I got Mrs Henderson to talk to him and agree to let you look at the crime scene." Reid looks to Rossi.

"They agreed to that?" Hotch steps forward, taking Reid by the arm and drawing him to the corner away from the door and window.

"Yes, well, so long as he shares anything he sees directly with the school first."

"Who's the new guy?"

"I don't know, I saw him earlier in the week, when Gables was with you guys. I didn't know he'd gone until I approached Mrs Henderson just now." Reid looks nervously around, as if he thought the room was bugged or something.

Hotch watches Reid interact with the others, staying mostly silent himself as he fills them in at his usual rapid-fire speed about his interactions with the girl he'd befriended, the conversation with Abby Henderson and his suspicions that though the profile points at a young copycat, he felt there must be an older adult engineering it all.

"Where do we go from here?" Spencer concedes once he's finished, sounding completely spent.

"We proceed as planned, what's done is done. Now we have to concentrate on catching this unsub before he chooses his next pair of victims'."

"He's spiralling." Reid agrees.

"That's why it is imperative you Morgan and JJ all keep to your stories," Hotch states firmly, looking Reid dead in the eye. "Do not draw unnecessary attention to yourself." Hand still grasping Reid's upper arm Hotch turns to address Rossi. "Dave let Reid take you down to the crime scene, then send him away…"

"What, Hotch no-"

"Dave," Hotch repeats, making it clear his and Reid's discussion is through. "Gather what you can."

Rossi's already walking towards the door and Hotch loosens his grip, allowing Spencer to slip away. Honestly, he was expecting more of a fight, and though it's a nice surprise to finally not have his orders called into question on this trip he can't help but feel this is only the calm before the storm. Hotch only hopes they make it home before it hits.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I bet anyone following this story waiting for updates is like *thud* . Yes a new chapter, so sorry for totally neglecting this story. I was hopeful I could do two at once, but then barely managed to update that one regularly. I guess you pretty much know how it goes with me by now. Anyway, wanted to say thank you to anyone coming back to read this :) and hi and thanks to any newbies. I do appreciate you sticking with me! Guess I found motivation with the new series starting here on sky tomorrow night.

...

"Stop sulking." Rossi grumbles, strolling down the bank towards the football field where the bodies had been displayed, "it doesn't become you."

At his side, Reid snaps his head up, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." They reach the end line, Rossi grabs the kid's arm, holding him back. "You're sulking, and I get it." He continues in a hushed voice, eyes darting to the small crowd of who he presumes are mainly school staff standing alongside Deputy Carmichael. "But we have a job to do, regardless of how you feel about it."

"It's not the job I have a problem with."

"It's the team then."

"What? No." Reid shuffles, hiding behind his hair. "I'm just tired of being protected like I can't do my job."

"And just what do you think your job is right now?" Rossi glares at him. "Newsflash. Seventeen-year-olds do not get to roam crime scenes, no matter who their grandparents are. Hotch is not out of line ordering you to stay back. It's not to protect you, it's to protect your cover."

Reid has the grace to blush, Rossi at least feels he's accomplished something here today.

"Okay," he looks away, scuffing his feet against the grass. "I guess."

"Good, now let's get down there, you introduce me to this new guy and when I tell you to leave don't argue. Got it?" He looks him dead in the eye.

Reid, never fond of direct confrontation with his teammates, or lying for that matter, replies dutifully. "Got it."

…

It's later that evening, the rest of the team are back at the motel and Hotch – who stayed at the school - is in no uncertain terms, fuming. "What did I tell you?" He folds his arms to prevent them instinctually lashing out and swiping him one.

"Not to approach by myself" Reid parrots tiredly, like he's heard it many times over. Which he has. And not just on this case.

"I don't get it Reid. What makes you think everything we do is against you?" Hotch veers into untrodden territory, even though he's imagined having this conversation a thousand times. "We're here for a case. And we are going to do what it takes to solve it using every resource. You know that. Before Hankle you would never have questioned that."

Reid maintains a dead eyed stare, refusing to let anything deflect from what he knows is the right thing to do. "Things change." He shrugs

"We haven't!" Hotch practically screams at him, which is so not like Hotch. "You should have trusted us!"

"Then give me a reason to!" Reid screams back in response, unthinking just reacting. "All week you've been hovering over me, just waiting for me to crack, like - like I can't look after myself. You do realise I've been looking after myself just fine for almost my entire life? Do you really think I'd have made it to even have the opportunity to be kidnapped by Hankle if I didn't?"

The implication of those words sinks in about the same time Spencer wants to drag them back, shove them down and never ever think, let alone voice them out loud again. With what little self-control his has left waning he turns and runs, slamming the door to the meeting room on his way out, leaving Hotch frozen in his wake.

…

Reid runs, and runs, keeps it up until he reaches the communal building where his dorm is and collapses just the inside the doorway.

He didn't know where it all went wrong. He had done just as Rossi asked. He'd taken him to the tall man who had addressed them in the dinner hall the other day….

"Who are you?" The man demanded immediately upon setting eyes on them.

Reid was about to speak, explain that Miss Henderson had sent them, but Rossi jumped in first.

"David Rossi, retired special agent with the FBI," he reached out without looking and wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulder, pulling him close, "this is Spencer, my grandson, he thought I might be of some use here."

The tall man sized them both, looking them up and down with distain. "Ms Henderson mentioned you, you're a profiler?"

"I am."

Tall man's eyes narrowed, "Dennis Hall." He held out his hand, tone softening. "I'm interim principle. And yes, we could use some help. Ms Henderson said you could be discreet?"

"Well I am retired, so this would technically be a favour." Rossi smiled tightly. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the other guy… Gables?"

"Left on a family emergency." Hall offered without preamble.

Reid was watching the exchange closely. Dennis Hall seemed… genuine. He was still sounding very much like a lawyer, the more he shared with Rossi the less they learned. Hall stuck to the facts, downplayed the deaths, calling them overdoses. But if he truly believed that then why would he want Rossi's help?

Looking around the crime scene Reid noted the bodies had been displayed just like the original victims, side by side on the ground, only this time the clothes were soaked through because of the recent snow. It meant they lacked their normally pristine presentation. Stepping closer he could see where the knife had cut through the girl's blouse, on the boy it was lower down he realised and the angle appeared off somehow.

"Hotchner!"

Reid jumped, startled by the tone more so than the name.

"Spencer, get away from there." The second voice was Rossi's and that put slightly more fear into him.

"Sorry," Reid straightened and backed away, from the bodies and the two angry men suddenly bearing down on him.

"Hotchner go join your classmates, everyone's been sent to the dinning hall." Hall orders without apology. Not at all bothered by the presence of his pseudo grandfather. "Now Hotchner."

Reid looks to Rossi but knows even before their eyes connect what he's going to say.

"You heard the man, Spencer. Go!"

Reid nodded a quick 'yes sir' and left, biting his lips to prevent a retort when he hears a dismissive, _'kids'_ uttered behind his back. Little did they realise by sending him to join the other students they were in fact putting in the best position to conduct some unwitting interrogations. That _was_ his job. No one could really argue with that, could they?

Sitting on the floor right now, breathing heavy from his frantic jog across the compound, Reid realises the answer was yes, apparently, they could easily have a problem with it. Regardless of his teammate's attitudes, has no regrets about his attempt to get information from the students all huddle awaiting instruction I the dining hall. It's what happened after, what Hotch and the others don't yet know about that has his stomach doing flips and his brain feeling the need to distract from any thoughts that centre around Hotch, the team or Tobias Hankle.

...

" _He did what?"_

"He questioned the senior class."

" _Jesus."_ Rossi cursed down the line. _"His cover blown?"_

"Not yet." Hotch sighs, taking the turn on the mountain road which led to the station. "We're pulling him out in the morning."

" _If you think that's for the best."_

"I do." Hotch knew the repercussions, despite what Reid thought, it wasn't because they didn't trust him. "He's in too deep. I should never have let it get this far."

" _Okay, I assume he's safe for the night?"_

"I left him in one piece if that's what you mean."

Rossi chuckles down the line. _"It wasn't but it's good to hear. I assume we need to remove him without blowing his cover?"_

"I have a plan. Reid won't like it but that's not my main concern right now." Hotch bites his tongue, releasing a heavy sigh, feeling irritable and helpless and with no idea why… "I'm about thirty minutes out. We'll talk more then."

…

"Spencer Hotchner," the ER nurse calls out and Aaron is so tired from no sleep the previous night thanks to his argument with Reid he has to do a double take.

"Here," he approaches the nurse, Rossi at his side. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Spencer's father."

The nurse smiles. "This way, your son's free to leave."

Walking through the double doors following her, they turn the corner and the nurse pulls back a privacy curtain to reveal Spencer sat on the bed, swinging his legs back and forth, looking very bored. The white bandage around his head makes his hair stick up in random clumps. Blood still evident on some of the strands. He looks young, too young in fact to even suit the school gym kit he's still wearing.

"Spencer," the brash older woman from the school who brought him to the ER snaps the second Hotch and Rossi walk in. "Your dad's here to take you home."

Reid's eyes lift hopefully and catch his, but shift to the left at the last second, taking in the continuing presence of the nurse.

"Hi Dad," Spencer forces a grin and jumping of the bed launches forward. Hotch's eyebrows hit his hairline the second Reid's arms loop around his neck in a big hug. His stubble brushing Reid's cheek as he settles his head close to his ear. "I'm going to kill Morgan." He whispers.

Hotch, having already schooled his expression to hide his surprise chuckles lightly and in lieu of an answer pats Spencer on the back as he pulls away.

"Go with your Grandpa," He guides him towards the door, pointing at Rossi.

Reid looks unimpressed, but does as he's told, walking past the nurse and school escort offering each a thin smile.

"Let his teacher know I'll call in the morning to arrange Spencer's return to school." Hotch says to save face.

The woman he's never seen before from the school affords him a blunt nod before barrelling out the room, pulling a packet of cigarettes from her handbag.

"Take care of him now, he's a sweet kid." The nurse walks them out, and doesn't once lose her smile.

Watching Reid walk down the corridor in front of them Hotch can't help but agree, "he can be, when it suits."

Sliding into the back seat of their discovery, Rossi and Hotch climbing into the front, Reid starts the second they close the doors.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" He cries at them, falling back with a huff, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"Spencer-"

"No. I'm not talking to you." Reid turns to stare out the window.

"You do know you're not really seventeen, don't you?" Rossi weighs in, feeling as Hotch obviously that the environment has had an unprecedented effect on their youngest.

"Reid, I'm sorry. This wasn't exactly how it was supposed to go." Hotch jumps in before he can dig himself a hole by answering Rossi. "but we needed you out and your cover intact, -"

"What for?" He bites, jumping in, "not like you're letting me go back."

"Reid, not now-"

"The unsub has taken another victim." Rossi announces quickly, ripping off the band aid, knowing Reid would take the news badly whenever it was delivered.

"What?" As expected that gets a reaction. "Who?"

"Jessica Hall," Hotch sighs, gripping the steering wheel tightly, preparing for the explosion.

Reid is silent and they wait pensively, letting him digest the recent turn of events. They get to the first junction before he speaks up again.

"You need to take me back."

"Reid, if the unsub follows pattern his next victim will be a boy." Hotch continues to drive, keeping his concentration on the road and not on the hopeful face looking directly at him through the mirror. "You were close with Jessica and even if we hadn't already decided to remove you we would be doing it now anyway. You're at risk."

It wasn't just that, Hotch was afraid of what Reid might do to draw the unsub to him on purpose.

"Jessica's at risk right now, which is why I need to be there. I can help find her."

"No, it's too dangerous, we have leads to follow and can do that better with you at the station. Unless you've neglected to tell us anything there's no tactical reason for you to remain undercover."

"But-"

"I'm not discussing it." Hotch shuts him down.

Reid bites his lip, seething at the teams' audacity to think they can pull him out whenever they feel like it, just because they don't believe he can protect himself. "You do realise you're not actually my father, don't you?"

Hotch pulls the car to an abrupt stop at the side of the empty road and turns in his seat to face him.

"No, I'm not your father, I'm your boss, but in this line of work it's the same damn thing. You're in danger – you put yourself in danger yesterday after I explicitly told you not to. This is Texas all over again and I wouldn't be doing my job in keeping you safe if I let you stay."

The silence following Hotch's very angry telling off is deafening.

"I'm sorry" Reid looks down at his feet.

"It's okay," Hotch softens, showing his palm to reinforce his words.

He can see Rossi looking at him out the corner of his eye but chooses to ignore the worry there. They've actually pulled in next to a gas station and deciding he needs to calm and regroup Hotch drives into the forecourt and climbs out to fetch the team some snacks for the evening, they'll be pulling an all-nighter trying to narrow down their suspects. He is just paying the cashier, including a bonus chocolate bar for Spencer to make up for his uncharacteristic rant when a commotion outside catches his attention.

"What happened?" Hotch asks Rossi who's standing by the SUV, gun drawn.

"I'm not sure, but that was that Brent kid."

"He kidnapped Reid?"

"No," Rossi looks shocked, "Reid went willingly."


End file.
